Si salimos de esta
by Casuarina
Summary: (Terminado, POR FIN) (Principio de AU que acabará volviendo al canon, con el tiempo (creo) / Johnlock / una poca de mystrade a veces) Quién dijo nunca que pillarse por el Supervisor de tus prácticas en el Barts era una mala idea, y más tratándose del imbécil de Sherlock Holmes. John, eres un pringao (y yo soy un desastre).
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm waiting for the man (The Velvet Underground)_**

 _Here he comes, he's all dressed in black  
PR shoes and a big straw hat  
He's never early, he's always late  
First thing you learn is you always gotta wait  
I'm waiting for my man_

 **Capítulo 1**

Se inclinó sobre la máquina de café por ¿cuarta? vez en toda la noche.

Odiaba con toda su alma cuando le tocaba pringar y hacer guardia nocturna, lo que sucedía, desgraciadamente, más veces de las que podía contar. Era la segunda vez que le tocaba esta semana. Y estaban sólo a miércoles. Estar de prácticas era una experiencia horrible, definitivamente. Se apoyó en la pared, con el café aguado y humeante entre las manos, observando con aburrimiento el desolado, casi a oscuras y silencioso pasillo que tenía enfrente.

Después de la sexta noche de guardia descubrió que la mejor planta para estar era la última, ya que no había casi ningún alma y podía campar a sus anchas. Sobra decir que no era el mejor guardia del mundo, claro. Aquella noche le había tocado pringar con Molly, una chica tímida (y a decir verdad, algo extraña) y se avergonzaba un poco de haberse escaqueado de ella en cuanto vio la ocasión, pero en su defensa no le apetecía nada una noche larga con silencios incómodos y charlas banales sobre si hacía buen o mal tiempo. Cuando tenía suerte la guardia le tocaba con Mary, y eso sí que era divertido. Mary era prácticamente la única persona allí con la que podía desahogarse: una muchacha rubia, atractiva, lista y agradable. Lo tenía todo. Tal vez un poco de carácter, también. John se acordó con una sonrisa de cuando estuvo tres horas seguidas sin dirigirle la palabra porque se había bebido su café "sin querer". Bueno, Mary y Mike. Le faltaban dedos en las manos para contar los años que Mike y él llevaban siendo amigos. De todos modos era más divertido con Mary. A Mike se le daba mejor escuchar.

La rubia y él se desvivían las noches de guardia criticando al supervisor de prácticas que les habían asignado. Y hacía unas imitaciones de él magníficas: se ponía la bata y cogía un rollo enorme de papel higiénico para colocárselo de bufanda, y entonces miraba a John por encima del hombro y una cara de aburrimiento extremo, y poniendo voz grave, decía: "Watson. Hoy te toca guardia nocturna. Y mañana. Te toca guardia nocturna para siempre, y como te vuelvas a dormir en una revisión, tendrás que pagarle los cafés a Mary durante un mes." Y entonces John se levantaba, entre risas, e intentaba erguirse todo lo que podía, poniendo aquella pose militar que le era más que familiar: "¡Sí, Dr. Holmes, señor!". Y reían aún más, sin importarles el ruido que pudiesen hacer.

Watson dejó el vaso ya vacío en la basura, negando con una sonrisa y sentándose en la primera silla que vio. Le esperaba una larga noche, como siempre.

Llevaba bastante tiempo meditándolo, pero ya era una certeza. Holmes le tenía manía, seguro, por algún motivo misterioso que no se dignaba a revelarle. Nada más entrar en las prácticas procuró no meter la pata, ni llamar la atención, ni hacer nada que pudiese perjudicarle, pero por lo visto complacer al Exigente Holmes era misión imposible. Siempre tenía una pega y lo peor era que siempre, absolutamente siempre, podía hacer las cosas mejor que tú. ¿Le dabas un diagnóstico a un paciente? Llegaba Sherlock y le daba la vuelta diagnosticando algo completamente distinto y alegando que se te había pasado "x" síntoma, y para el fastidio de los cinco chicos de prácticas, no fallaba nunca. Era desquiciante. Preguntabas algo y te miraba como si la respuesta fuese lo más obvio del mundo (que por supuesto, cuando él la explicaba, lo era) y en las mejores ocasiones ni se dignaba en contestarte. Tan borde. Tan cortante. Tan distante. Nadie sabía nada de Sherlock Holmes salvo que era el médico más brillante de todo el hospital y seguramente de todo Londres, o incluso más allá. Llegaba siempre puntual, se quitaba su largo e inseparable abrigo negro y su bufanda azul, se ponía la bata y ya está. No se tomaba un café o un té, como hacían todos. No descansaba. Y muchas veces no se le veía abandonar el hospital. O lo hacía y nadie se percataba, o se quedaba ahí hasta bien entrada la noche dejándose la vista en algún microscopio o redactando alguno de sus brillantes estudios, seguro. No tenía ningún amigo conocido y que John supiese tampoco tenía novia o novio o básicamente ningún ser humano vivo cercano a él. Era extraño, más que nadie. Si no fuese porque no existían, John hubiese jurado que era un condenado vampiro. Y para colmo, parecía saberlo absolutamente todo sobre ti nada más verte. Si habías cortado con tu novio, si habías desayunado una tostada o una magdalena o lo que habías comido el día anterior. Era increíble, para ser sinceros. Pero eso no cambiaba ni un ápice la opinión de John: Sherlock Holmes era un cretino arrogante, un borde asocial, y podía considerarse con suerte si sobrevivía a las prácticas e incluso milagrosamente las aprobase.

Miró la hora: 3:42. Ya podía bajar y dejarse ver haciendo algo, lo que fuese, o Molly podría llegar a pensar que se había ido a su casa (algo que le encantaría hacer, desde luego, si no fuese porque tiene una cosa llamada principios). Suspiró, bajando por las escaleras con sincera desgana. El hospital por la noche solía estar tranquilo, obviando varios accidentes de tráfico con adolescentes borrachos o no-tan-adolescentes, atropellos o gente apalizada en algún bar que venía con moratones y huesos rotos y apestando, también, a alcohol. Por eso los turnos nocturnos solían ser lo peor. Obviando a gente borracha, no podías esperar nada de pasillos siniestros y plantas silenciosas, y varios enfermeros yendo de un lado para otro que además, al ir vestidos de blanco, más que personas se asemejaban a fantasmas de parranda a las tantas. De parranda silenciosa. Ahí estaba Molly, hablando en susurros con uno de los médicos en la planta de endocrinología.

-¡John! ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que te habías ido.

-Fui al baño y luego tuve que ayudar a un paciente en los pisos superiores porque no estaba cómodo con cómo le habían colocado las almohadas -inventó sobre la marcha, poniendo cara de fastidio-. Últimamente se creen que esto es un hotel de cinco estrellas. ¿Tú qué tal?

-Pues bien. Han llegado un par de pacientes, uno con heridas y contusión por caída y un tal Henry Morgan con una leve hipotermia, borracho perdido, después de decidir darse un baño nocturno en el Támesis. Nada grave. Tampoco puedes esperar mucho más en las guardias nocturnas.

-¿Tú cuántas llevas?

-¿El qué, guardias? En las dos semanas que llevamos de prácticas habré hecho unas cuatro.

-Yo ya llevo ocho. El doble. ¿Te lo puedes creer? El supervisor es un verdadero imbécil.

Molly se removió, incomoda.

-Bueno. A mí me parece muy profesional... y tiene una... eh... voz interesante.

Nada más oírla John soltó un par de carcajadas, divertido, y la muchacha se puso roja como un tomate.

-¿"Voz interesante"? Vaya, eso es nuevo. No te preocupes, Molly, a tu favor diré que sí que tiene una voz… peculiar -dijo, con intención de quitarle hierro al asunto. La chica sonrió, algo apurada.

-Sí, sí la tiene... me voy a revisar los pacientes en la sala de angiología. Nos vemos, John.

El rubio se despidió con un ademán de mano y una leve sonrisa, viendo cómo se alejaba a paso ligero por el pasillo. Y se fue a por otro café.

xxxxxx

-Para realizar un corte limpio debéis realizar un tajo directo con la mano firme, sujetando la parte que os disponéis a cortar con la derecha y realizando un movimiento de muñeca casi imperceptible. No como la chapuza que ha hecho Mike hace una hora y media.

El apelado enrojeció, avergonzado. John apretó la mandíbula. Hacía falta bastante sangre fría para realizar una operación y, a decir verdad a Mike precisamente no le sobraba, vale, pero ese no era motivo para ridiculizarle así delante de todos. No podía con aquel imbécil. Y sus aires de superioridad. Y para colmo la mitad de las enfermeras y médicos parecían morirse por sus huesos. A más de una había oído suspirar porque "oh, el Dr. Holmes, es tan misterioso". Bostezó, cansado porque las guardias nocturnas siempre pasan factura, y para cuando quiso darse cuenta Holmes se había ido y Mary le esperaba en la puerta, impaciente.

-Estás a por uvas, John. ¿Te vienes a por el almuerzo o qué?

-Claro. Voy.

Cogió su cuadernillo, bajando con el resto de sus compañeros a la cafetería.

-Eh, Mike. Estás cortando mal el filete. Tienes que realizar un "movimiento de muñeca casi imperceptible" -bromeó, sentándose a su lado. Todos rieron y hasta Molly esbozó una débil sonrisa-. Menudo supervisor nos ha tocado. Voy a tener pesadillas.

-¿Sabéis qué? He oído que se enrolla con la de gineco -susurró Mary, como si estuviese confesando un secreto de Estado.

-¿Con la jefaza de ginecología? -Mike silbó, sin poder evitar un deje admirativo- Esa sí que es una mujer. Mal gusto no tiene Holmes, desde luego.

-¿Quién dirige ginecología?

-Irene Adler. La mujer que... bueno, no necesita descripción. La ves y la reconoces, te lo aseguro.

-Creo haberla visto alguna que otra vez, aunque tampoco es que haya pisado mucho la parte de gineco... -y tanto que si la había visto. Irene Adler era como un tiburón blanco en medio de un mar de peces indefensos. Nadie le faltaba al respeto a Adler, más que nada porque nadie se atrevía. ¿Sherlock Holmes con aquella mujer? Imposible. John frunció el ceño, perturbado. No podían estar juntos. Ni siquiera tenía un motivo preciso, para su sorpresa, pero simplemente no podían estar juntos. _Porque no._ Porque no pegaban. No era su tipo, seguro. Hablando del rey de Roma Sherlock atravesó el pasillo y John se le quedó mirando, pensativo. El supervisor se detuvo, como si notase una mirada clavada en él, y tardó menos de dos segundos en localizar a John. Sus miradas se cruzaron durante lo que parecieron milenios y el rubio notó cómo se le erizaba hasta el vello de la nuca. Dos semanas con él y aún no sabría decir de qué color tenía los ojos. Verde. O azul. Una nebulosa. No se vio capaz de desviar la mirada. Tragó saliva, sintiendo como Sherlock Holmes leía en él como si fuese un libro abierto, leía sus costumbres, con qué pie se levantaba nada más despertarse, leía lo que quería y lo que dejaba de querer, lo leía todo. Y mientras, él no era más que una incógnita; le ponía de los nervios. No era una situación justa. ¿Por qué tenía derecho a saberlo absolutamente todo? John no veía más allá de sus bucles negros, negros como la pez, sus pómulos… Sus pómulos eran tan afilados como sus palabras. Sherlock Holmes cortaba, y esquivarle era un deporte de riesgo. Se mordió el labio, frustrado. Todo en él era un enigma, y a John no le gustaba no saber cómo descifrarlo. Le sacaba de quicio como sólo él sabía. Pasó un médico con una camilla a toda prisa, obstruyendo su campo de visión momentáneamente, y para cuando pudo mirar de nuevo Sherlock había desaparecido y Mary le tiraba aceitunas a la cabeza.

\- Tierra llamando a John Watson. Exigimos una respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Últimamente no te enteras de nada. Estás en la Luna. Cualquiera diría que estás enamorado -le picó Mary, tirándole una tercera aceituna. Acertó de lleno en plena frente.

-No digas tonterías... Sabes de sobra que con tanta guardia nocturna y tanto movimiento sutil de muñeca no tengo tiempo para enamorarme.

xxxxxx

 _ ***Quiero aclarar que poseo un conocimiento nulo en cuanto a**_

 _ **-prácticas**_

 _ **-prácticas en hospitales**_

 _ **-hospitales**_

 _ **-medicina**_

 _ **-la vida en general**_

 _ **así que mis disculpas por posibles gazapos/errores técnicos, que sé que los hay, pero es que me viene dando un poco igual, es lo que tiene la pereza.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2:**

Poco a poco se había ido dando cuenta de ciertas cosas en lo que a su misterioso supervisor concernía. Había veces en las que desaparecía, así, sin más, para reaparecer a la hora, o a los diez minutos. Otras, recibía un mensaje de texto, lo leía y se iba. Se iba del hospital, tal cual. Nadie sabía por qué. A John le intrigaba. Bastante. Por lo visto era un imbécil, sí, pero un imbécil con secretos. Estaba poniéndose la ropa de calle porque había finalizado su turno cuando se le acercó Sebastian, el quinto chico en prácticas. John, Mike, Molly, Mary y... Sebastian. Apenas hablaba, no se llevaba con ninguno de los otros cuatro y no sabían nada de él, en realidad. Pelo cobrizo, era un chico fornido, de esos a los que no te atrevías a insultar de frente por si te partían la nariz. Inesperadamente tímido y reservado. Aquella era la... cuarta vez que le dirigía la palabra a John, y eso que llevaban más de catorce días viéndose casi a diario.

-John...

-Espera, no me lo digas -dijo el rubio, alzando un dedo para interrumpirle con algo de drama-. ¡Me toca guardia nocturna!

Sebastian asintió, despidiéndose con un "muy bien" y desapareciendo detrás de una taquilla como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. John se puso la chaqueta. _Puto Sherlock_ , bufó, guardando la bata en su sitio y saliendo del edificio. Siempre que le tocaba turno de mañana acababa tocándole turno de noche también. Salía a las tres y tenía unas siete horas para dormir y hacer su vida fuera del hospital antes de volver y pasar otra noche infernal dentro. Llevaba unos tres días sin poder pegar ojo porque descubrió que era casi incapaz de dormir de día. No conciliaba el sueño. Imposible. Últimamente sentía que sobrevivía a base de cafés y nada más, y tenía la sensación de que dentro de poco en vez de cuidar a sus pacientes, sus pacientes le tendrían que cuidar a él. Suspiró, abriendo la puerta de su casa. Como le asignase una sola guardia más, mataba con sus propias manos a Sherlock. Necesitaría mucha energía para hacerlo, pero así al menos después podría dormir. Dormir. Sonaba tan bien. Sólo de pensar en ello se le cerraban los párpados.

No, no podía permitir que se le cerrasen los p... abrió los ojos, confuso. ¿Se había caído en el sofá? Y miró a su alrededor, más confuso aún hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que ya no hacía siquiera sol como cuando llegó a casa. Era de noche. Noche cerrada. Soltó un par de maldiciones, incorporándose de golpe. Con la tontería se había quedado dormido de verdad. Salió corriendo de su apartamento, cogiendo las llaves en el último momento. Menos mal que vivía cerca. Tarde, llegaba tarde, llegaba...

- _Tarde,_ Watson. No vuelvas a llegar tarde.

Reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte. Se estremeció de arriba abajo, sorprendido porque no le había oído entrar. Cerró su taquilla, poniéndose la bata.

-Lo siento. Me quedé dormido. Tanta guardia nocturna pasa factura -esbozó la sonrisa más sarcástica y falsa que pudo, pasando por su lado decidido a irse cuando una mano de hierro agarrándole del brazo se lo impidió.

Siempre se había imaginado que Sherlock Holmes estaría frío. Tan frío como los cadáveres con los que pasa el tiempo. Tan alto y tan pálido, siempre con bufanda, siempre distante, se esperaba todo menos aquello. Porque cuando le tocó el brazo juraría por dios que le notaba arder por debajo de la bata. El calor atravesaba la tela blanca y la camisa hasta llegar a su brazo. John elevó la vista hacia él, mudo, sintiéndose en brasas.

-John.

Tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y sólo pudo articular un ridículo "¿hm?" interrogante. Sherlock le observó y juraría que se estaba burlando de él.

-Llevas la identificación del revés.

Y era verdad. John miró hacia el bolsillo que tenía cerca del corazón y sí, lo leía perfectamente, así que estaba del revés. Enrojeció sin saber por qué, pero en cuanto miró hacia arriba de nuevo Holmes había desaparecido. ¿Tanto le costaba decir adiós? ¿Avisar de que se iba, tal vez? Bufó, colocándose bien la identificación, y se tocó el brazo donde segundos antes había estado la mano del Doctor casi inconscientemente, porque ahora estaba frío, mucho más que antes.

Esta vez le tocaba la guardia solo así que no tendría nadie con quien hablar, sólo pacientes, que solían dormir (no como él) y una decena de médicos que tampoco parecían muy receptivos. A nadie le agradaba estar ahí a esas horas. _Es deprimente_ , pensó, mientras subía las escaleras. _A estas horas lo único que quieres es estar en tu cama, entre tus sábanas, a gusto y a oscuras, durmiendo. No aquí. Definitivamente..._ el hilo de sus pensamientos se interrumpió de golpe. John aguzó el oído, extrañado. Una mujer. Y un hombre... un hombre no: y Sherlock. Su voz era inconfundible, Molly tenía razón. Se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo, intentando incluso no respirar. ¿Sería Irene?

-Vamos, hazlo por mí.

-No.

-Sherlock, llevas tres noches seguidas aquí y sabe dios cuánto llevarás sin comer.

-Como lo estrictamente necesario y por ahora no tengo ninguna necesidad de dormir, Dra. Hudson. No hace falta que se... preocupe por mí –así que no, no era Irene.

-Sherlock, querido, como sigas así voy a tener que llamar a Mycroft.

-Deje a Mycroft fuera de esto,... bastante ocupado estará sirviéndole el desayuno a la reina o atándole los zapatos.

-No deberías ser así con él, cariño. Se preocupa por ti, como yo. Desde lo de hace unos años...

-¡No soy un niño, Dra. Hudson!

John se quedó congelado donde estaba; era la primera vez que veía a Sherlock perder el temperamento, elevar su tono de voz. Después se sintió como un adolescente, escuchando una conversación privada a hurtadillas.

-... lo siento -y el rubio se congeló por segunda vez, porque jamás había escuchado una sola disculpa en boca del médico. Hasta ahora creía que todo en él era orgullo y arrogancia, y mucho drama.

-Vete a casa y descansa, Sherlock. Ya volverás en un par de días.

Movimiento de pies y una puerta abriéndose y John masculló un par de maldiciones, rezando para que no le viesen. Dios mío, preferiría hacer veinte guardias seguidas a que le pillase escuchando sus conversaciones a escondidas. Se arrebujó contra una esquina oscura, de espaldas y sin atreverse siquiera a respirar, y Sherlock Holmes pasó delante de él como una exhalación, a grandes zancadas, y desapareció en el ascensor. No se le veía de muy buen humor. John soltó aire, sintiéndose fuera de peligro. Menos mal. Habría jurado que le iba a estallar el corazón, o que como mínimo se oirían sus latidos de un extremo londinense a otro. Se apoyó en la pared, más tranquilo, respirando profundamente. La doctora Hudson era una de las más experimentadas del hospital. Eran incontables los años que llevaba allí trabajando. ¿Desde cuándo Sherlock-no-simpatizo-con-nadie Holmes mantenía una relación con ella? Ni siquiera era una relación, es que casi parecía su madre. John frunció el ceño, confuso. Y quién narices sería ese tal Mycroft, ¿habían mencionado también a la Reina? Rememoró la conversación en su cabeza. La Dra. Hudson había dicho que Sherlock llevaba tres noches en el hospital.

John tragó saliva al realizar que de hecho, seguramente, muchas de las noches que tenía que estar él de guardia Sherlock Holmes se hallaba también trabajando sin descanso varias plantas más abajo. _Vaya_.

 **SHERLOCK**

Se puso la bufanda, de mal humor. No le quedaba más remedio que irse a casa. Tampoco estaba siendo su noche más productiva: apenas había avanzado en el caso de Lestrade y al estar frustrado tampoco conseguía centrarse en sus investigaciones. Y para colmo John se había dedicado a escuchar su conversación a hurtadillas como un adolescente, y encima se creía que no le había visto. ¡Por supuesto que le había visto! Para él era imposible que John pasase desapercibido. Por mucho que se escondiese, él sabía que estaba allí, lo sabía y punto. Eso no quitaba que tampoco le hacía mucha gracia que hubiese escuchado su conversación con Mrs. Hudson. Mrs. Hudson... sabía que se preocupaba por él, tal vez era la única en todo el hospital que lo hacía, pero lo odiaba. Ya no era un niño. Sabía cuidarse solo. Sabía de sobra dónde estaban sus límites y, aunque por poco, también se ocupaba de no traspasarlos. Se sacó un cigarrillo del bolsillo, encendiéndolo y notando enseguida cómo la nicotina se infiltraba en su sistema de forma más que agradable. Exhaló, observando el humo desaparecer poco a poco. Debían de ser cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Dormiría cuatro horas, ni un sólo minuto más (tal vez alguno menos…), y sólo por hacerle el favor a Mrs. Hudson. Y después volvería al trabajo, como siempre.

 **JOHN**

Las mañanas en el hospital eran casi igual de deprimentes que las noches, aunque con un poquito más de actividad. A partir de las siete y media empezaban a aparecer los primeros madrugadores, y la primera parada era siempre la cafetería. Cantidades de café, té y desayunos ingentes para un día corriendo de un lado a otro. John solía llegar un poco antes de las ocho, acompañado casi siempre por Sarah, ya que vivían cerca. La chica se encargaba de alcanzarle siempre a mitad de camino. John sabía de sobra que coqueteaba con él. Era muy mona, a decir verdad. Tenía unas facciones agradables y una sonrisa dulce siempre en los labios, era inteligente y parecía tener las cosas bien claras. A primera hora les tocó atender a un par de pacientes con principios de gripe, otro que había tenido un accidente de moto (y a quien llevaron a Urgencias a toda velocidad para ser trasladado a la UCI más tarde) y varios casos sin importancia. La mañana avanzó sin novedades, Sherlock sacándoles de quicio (como siempre), Mary acabando con las existencias de cafés (como siempre), Sarah dedicándole sonrisas, Molly dedicándoselas a Sherlock y Sebastian... bueno, Sebastian ahí estaba. Y mientras, John seguía dándole vueltas a la conversación de la otra noche. Ahora sabía que Holmes era capaz de perder el temperamento, de enfadarse... e incluso de disculparse. _Casi parece un ser humano y todo_ , sonrió el rubio, sintiéndose más confiado que antes.

Sin embargo, cuando llegó la hora de la comida, no se vio capaz de contarles a sus amigos nada de lo sucedido.

La tarde, por el contrario, fue de lo peor. El hospital parecía la sucursal del Infierno. Holmes estaba de un excepcional mal humor después de comer, a saber por qué, y hubo una explosión de gas en uno de los bloques cercanos, lo que les llenó el hospital de heridos críticos y gente desesperada corriendo de un lado para otro. Sherlock se encaró especialmente con Sarah, quien al ponerse nerviosa había cometido varios errores desastrosos a la hora de coser y atender a un paciente con varias heridas y quemaduras de grado mayor, y la chica desapareció nada más terminar. John la buscó, preocupado. Acabó encontrándola en una pequeña habitación desierta, sentada en una de las dos camas y presa de las lágrimas. Se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta, con lástima.

-Mírate, Sarah... pareces Myrtle la Llorona.

La muchacha soltó una suave risa, pasándose una mano por la cara para secarse las mejillas.

-No es un comentario muy halagador viniendo de un caballero como tú, John...

-Tienes razón. Lo siento -dijo, acercándose y sentándose a su lado. Le pasó una mano por los hombros, intentando reconfortarla-. Nunca se me ha dado bien consolar a la gente. Una vez, de pequeño, mi hermana se puso a llorar porque se había caído del árbol y yo me puse tan nervioso que acabé llorando también. Ya ves.

Sarah rio de nuevo, abrazándose a él, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Perdí los nervios ahí dentro -dijo, refiriéndose al paciente-. Qué vergüenza. Se habrán pensado que soy una niñata.

-Que piensen lo que quieran. Qué más dará -murmuró John, sonriendo a su vez. Sarah le miró, en silencio.

-¿Sabes qué? -dijo en voz baja, al cabo de un rato.

-¿Qué?

-Tampoco consuelas tan mal, John -respondió, sin más. _Y le besó._

John abrió los ojos, ligeramente sorprendido, aunque tampoco podía decirse que no lo veía venir. Continuó el beso, pasando una mano por su cuello y abrazándola por la cintura. Por qué no. No salía con nadie, Sarah era una chica encantadora, y le gustaba. Y no besaba nada mal. La chica se dedicó a desabotonarle la bata con una mano, sonriendo, sin separarse un ápice de él, y John procedió a hacer lo mismo. Había algo aún más excitante al saber que en cualquier momento podía entrar alguien y descubrirles. Sarah era increíblemente hábil desabotonando cosas, y no tardó más de diez segundos en encargarse también de su cinturón. John notaba cómo vertía todo el estrés de los últimos días en aquel beso, consiguiendo apartar de su mente a Holmes de una vez por todas, y a todo lo demás, y sintió una mano en sus boxers cuando...

La puerta se abrió de sopetón. Sarah gritó y John se subió los pantalones a la velocidad del rayo, justo a tiempo para ver cómo la figura de Sherlock Holmes aparecía en el umbral. Sintió cómo se le congelaba el alma. Se había subido los pantalones, sí, pero su cinturón desabrochado, la camiseta desabotonada por completo, su respiración agitada y el pelo despeinado hablaban por sí solos. Y en un instante quiso morirse, desaparecer de la faz de la tierra porque Sherlock le estaba mirando, le había pillado enrollándose con Sarah, y sintió que enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello. Parecía que Holmes le miraba sólo a él, la mirada más dura del mundo. Si no fuese porque era imposible, habría jurado que parecía hasta dolido. La había cagado. Pero bien. Abrió la boca, como si fuese a disculparse, pero no se vio capaz de articular palabra. Holmes habló por él.

-Watson. Me parece que hoy también le va a tocar guardia nocturna. Vestido, preferiblemente -dijo, y su tono fue como una cuchilla de hielo. Y se fue sin más, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí y aquello no acabase de suceder. Sí, la había cagado, definitivamente. John suspiró, sintiendo que se moría y abotonándose la camisa de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Sarah -dijo, volteándose hacia la pobre muchacha, que se había congelado en una de las esquinas de la cama. Aún no parecía procesar lo que acababa de pasar. John salió de la habitación, procurando tranquilizarse.

Aparte de aquella noche, cuando le vio perder los nervios, la furia de Sherlock Holmes era más bien como una ventisca helada. Te atravesaba por completo. No gritaba, no tiraba cosas ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente te miraba. Daba un par de órdenes, su voz te recorría de pies a cabeza, y tenías la sensación de que si por un casual se te ocurría replicarle o no hacerle caso, caería sobre ti la peor de las torturas. Y no obstante aquella vez fue levemente distinta. Cuando Sherlock le miró, no había decepción ni hastío, ni exasperación, como era costumbre. Había un reto. Era un reto directo. Le estaba diciendo _"Te vas a enterar"._ Le estaba diciendo _"Vas a pagar"._ John estaba bailando con fuego, y Sherlock acababa de advertirle que le iba a quemar. Él. Personalmente.

A Watson siempre le habían gustado los retos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

No volvieron a ver a Sherlock en toda la tarde, lo cual fue un descanso, y Sarah no le mencionó el encontronazo a ninguno de los de prácticas. Mary decía que la ausencia de Sherlock era como "la calma que precedía a la tempestad", poniéndose dramática, y la verdad es que John, en sus adentros, no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. Desgraciadamente, lo que quedaba de día no tardó en complicarse.

A las cuatro y media John recibió una llamada del D. I. Greg Lestrade. Greg había sido un amigo suyo de la infancia y habían ido a clase juntos, pero no se habían vuelto a hablar desde que entraron en la Universidad, y justamente por eso le extrañó bastante oír su voz. Ni siquiera sabía que tuviese su número.

-¿Quién es?

-¿John? Soy Greg. Lestrade.

-¿En serio? –exclamó John, incrédulo- ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Desde cuándo tienes mi núm...

-Te llamo porque pensé que sería mejor decírtelo en persona. John, se trata de tu hermana Harriet.

Aprendió Kvothe una vez que bastan siete palabras para enamorar a alguien. Pues bien, bastaron siete palabras para que el mundo de John se derrumbase de nuevo por completo.

Desde "lo de Clara", John y Harry habían roto contacto. En realidad nunca habían sido extremadamente íntimos, más bien cordiales, pero después del accidente Harry se había encerrado en sí misma, entrado en depresión y dado a la bebida. No era algo en lo que le gustase pensar.

Aquella tarde, a las cuatro y cuarto, la casera de Harriet se quejó por el ruido. Por lo visto había puesto en bucle un álbum de los Beatles, a todo volumen. Llamó a la puerta y al no tener respuesta, la abrió, entrando. Cuando la policía llegó, diez minutos más tarde, Lennon cantaba que _happiness is a warm gun, (bang bang shoot shoot_ …). El Detective Inspector Lestrade entró en la pieza, arrodillándose y empezó a pegar gritos pidiendo asistencia médica porque la mujer no estaba muerta, como había creído la casera, sino que seguía respirando ( _I need a fix cause I'm going down_ , seguía cantando John). Greg se pasó una mano por el pelo, estresado, y cogió su móvil, marcando el número de John Watson; _John, se trata de tu hermana Harriet. La hemos encontrado inconsciente en su piso._ Había tratado de suicidarse con una sobredosis. _She's not a girl who misses much, do-do-do-do-do._

John colgó, sin decir nada. Sus compañeros de prácticas reían un poco más atrás porque a uno de los enfermeros se le había volcado un azucarero mal enroscado en todo el café. Un poco más allá, una mujer lloraba, abrazando a un paciente al que le acababan de dar el alta. Un niño pequeño se pegaba con la máquina expendedora porque las patatas no caían. Y su hermana venía de camino, con respiración asistida, seguramente, inconsciente, mientras le tomaban el pulso y le metían vías, intentando que su corazón no dejase de latir. Y él estaba allí, quieto, procesando todo aquello que, sin duda alguna, le sobrepasaba. En cuanto pasaron diez minutos las puertas se abrieron, dejando paso a una camilla y una horda de médicos gritando y pidiendo paso. Sorprendentemente Sherlock apareció como salido de la nada y se apropió de la situación, dirigiendo la camilla a Urgencias.

Volvió la cabeza cuando notó la mano de Mary en su hombro.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Intento de suicidio -respondió John secamente, a media voz.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

No se vio capaz de responder a esa segunda pregunta.

xxxxx

Estabilizar a Harriet Watson no fue difícil. Le hicieron un lavado de estómago, varias revisiones, chequeos. También tenía cortes en muñecas y piernas. John no entró en la sala en ningún momento. La enfermera asignada fue Mary, y sospechó que Sherlock había tenido algo que ver con eso. En el fondo agradecía no haber sido él.

Hacía mucho que no veía a su hermana. Decidió recordarla como la chica rubia, alegre y de ojos azules, con el pelo por los hombros, un poco más corto, tal vez. Bastante parecida a él. Llevaba dos pendientes en la oreja izquierda, tenía pecas por la cara y cuando sonreía te percatabas de que sus paletos estaban un poco separados. Y acostumbraba a ser encantadora: atrevida, carismática, con mucho carácter y era casi imposible negarle lo que fuese. La Harriet Watson que le miraba desde aquella cama de hospital no era sino un fantasma de la Harry que recordaba. Pálida, ojerosa, con cicatrices. Se había rapado la parte izquierda de la cabeza y sí, seguía siendo guapa, pero necesitabas mirarla dos veces para darte cuenta de ello.

Mike la conocía, por supuesto. Había conocido a toda su familia; no en vano llevaban siendo amigos desde pequeños. En cuanto la camilla entró en el hospital, un par de horas antes, no se había separado de su lado. Tampoco había dicho nada, pero no era necesario. Estaba ahí, a su lado, sin más, ofreciéndole su apoyo silencioso, y eso John lo agradecía más que nada en el mundo.

Mary apareció un poco más tarde y se acercó a él, mordiéndose el labio. Al ser la enfermera asignada, le había bastado con leer el nombre del paciente para atar cabos. Le abrazó.

-Eres un cretino. Me tenías que haber dicho que era tu hermana -le regañó, soltándose del abrazo y poniéndose a su otro lado. John no contestó, porque tampoco hacía falta, y en realidad agradecía profundamente la presencia de sus dos amigos ahí. Mike a su derecha y Mary a su izquierda.

A Mary también la conocía desde hacía bastante, aunque no tanto como a Mike. Les tocó juntos en la Universidad y congeniaron de inmediato. Acabaron saliendo y mantuvieron la relación durante bastante tiempo hasta que Mary se fue a estudiar un año a Estados Unidos y decidieron cortar. Ambos habían pasado página y a decir verdad John se alegraba, porque ahora era una de las mejores amigas que podía haber deseado.

Le sonó el teléfono, era un mensaje de texto de Greg.

 _¿Nos ponemos al día? Si te apetece avísame. Te vendrá bien desahogarte. GL._

John sonrió levemente al leer el mensaje. Lestrade solía ser oportuno, años ha, y por lo visto lo seguía siendo. Y, siendo sinceros, una copa y un amigo lejos del hospital era todo lo que necesitaba ahora mismo.

xxxxx

Entró en el bar varias horas más tarde, ya caída la noche, para encontrarse a Greg en una esquina con una cerveza ya preparada para él. Sonrió, acercándose y saludándole.

-Qué, ¿día duro?

-Sí... necesitaba salir del hospital un rato. Gracias.

-Un placer, Johnny... ¿Cuántos años llevábamos sin vernos? ¿Tres o cuatro? Apenas has cambiado... y sigues igual de bajito -le picó el detective, riendo.

-Y seguro que sigo pudiendo placarte en rugby, abuelo.

- _Touché_. ¿Qué te cuentas?

-Poco. Estoy de prácticas en el St. Barts y es un infierno, pero pasable. Y sigo siendo gafe, porque de todos los supervisores que había, me ha tenido que tocar al más insufrible -se llevó una cerveza a los labios, sin poder evitar una sonrisa-. Será el mejor médico de Londres y todo lo que tú quieras, pero es un cretino.

-¿"El mejor médico de Londres"? Espera... ¿me estás hablando de Holmes?

-Sí. ¿Le conoces? -John abrió los ojos, sorprendido, y Greg soltó una carcajada.

-Y tanto que si le conozco. Es insufrible, sí, pero un buen tipo. No te fíes de las apariencias. Madre mía, y tanto que si conozco a Sherlock... sin él, Scotland Yard estaría de mierda hasta las rodillas.

John le miró, confuso. No entendía nada.

-¿No lo ha mencionado? Nos ayuda con los casos de asesinato y cualquiera que pueda interesarle. Ha resuelto más casos de los que puedo contar... le debo varias. Es una especie de genio. No sé cómo lo hace. Te mira y ya...

-... lo sabe todo -terminó John, ampliando su sonrisa-. Cuando nos lo encontramos por la mañana es capaz de decirnos desde cuántas tostadas hemos tenido de desayuno hasta cuántos autobuses cogemos para llegar al hospital. Es increíble.

-Eres de las pocas personas que le calificarían de "increíble"... a la mayoría de la gente le molesta de sobremanera. Se ha llevado ya más de una bofetada.

John se imaginó la cara de Sherlock si le pegase una bofetada y casi se le cae la cerveza de la risa.

-¿Le conoces mucho, entonces? -preguntó, rememorando la conversación que escuchó entre él y la Dra. Hudson. Se le ocurrían un par de preguntas.

-Llevo varios años llevándome con él, así que me arriesgaría a decir que sí. Pero nunca se sabe.

-¿Sabes quién es Mycroft?

Nada más oír ese nombre Greg se terminó la cerveza de un trago, como molesto. Perdió la mirada en la barra, dejando de mirar a John.

-Sí. Es incluso más imbécil que su hermano -su tono era tan afilado que incluso cortaba y el rubio supo que había tocado un tema sensible o alguna herida reciente, así que prefirió cambiar rápidamente el rumbo de la conversación.

-Y... eh, ¿sabes de algún problema que tuviese Sherlock hará varios años?

-Tuvo sus idas y venidas con las drogas. No es una historia agradable. Ahí fue cuando le conocí, y te puedo asegurar que está bastante mejor ahora. Ha pasado por mucho. Después de rehabilitación empezó a colaborar con el Yard, y más tarde se metió a médico. No tardó más que unos meses en triunfar y hacerse un nombre importante en la comunidad.

John se mordió los carrillos, procesando toda la información que acababa de recibir. Desde luego, no se esperaba aquella historia en absoluto.

-Agradecería tu discreción en este tema, ¿eh, John? Y lo digo más que nada por ti. Créeme, no te apetece meterte en problemas con los Holmes. Sherlock es una cosa, pero Mycroft... -Greg negó con la cabeza, llevándose otra cerveza a los labios- Mycroft es un capullo.

John se dio cuenta de que más que como el Greg que había conocido, ahora mismo hablaba como alguien despechado. Creyó intuir parte del problema, pero supo que era mejor no hacer preguntas. Cualquiera que fuese la historia entre Mycroft y Lestrade, no era asunto suyo. Él tenía su propia historia, y meterse en problemas con Sherlock era precisamente lo que no debía y por supuesto pensaba hacer. Si John ardía, Sherlock iba a arder con él.

xxxxxx

 **Cortito. Lo siento.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Y ahora yo he de admitirlo,_  
 _Y ahora yo presiento que has vencido,_  
 _y no hay manera humana de escapar._

 _Así que alégrate, lo has conseguido,_  
 _los días sin ti serían precipicios._  
 _No hay manera humana de escapar._

 _Niña Imantada - Love Of Lesbian_

 **Capítulo 4:**

Amaneció nublado y con resaca. Bufó, sin levantarse de la cama. Después de los Holmes la noche anterior la conversación había derivado en temas más alegres y desgraciadamente habían bebido los dos como adolescentes en un reencuentro, y sin duda eso le iba a pasar factura. Tuvo flashbacks de un karaoke y aún seguía oyendo Carry on my wayward son en su cabeza, así que se arrastró hasta la ducha con la intención de ahogarse y morirse ahí. Diez minutos más tarde y notablemente más mojado (y despierto), John se vistió con mucho esfuerzo y esperó al menos no perder el autobús. Esta vez no se encontró a Sarah, pero apenas se dio cuenta de ello. Llegó al hospital un poco antes de las ocho, como siempre, y Mike ya estaba ahí sentado con Molly.

-Hueles a resaca a diez kilómetros, John... ¿Qué, has pasado buena noche? -picó Mike, riéndose. John le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos y se puso un café que más que doble, era triple. Mary llegó, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y soltando carcajadas con Sarah a su lado.

-John, ¿te doy un consejo? -dijo, nada más sentarse, con su termo. A Mary no le daba con un café triple: ella necesitaba un termo lleno todas las mañanas, como poco- La próxima vez que te emborraches, apaga tu móvil. He contado unas seis llamadas tuyas -continuó, y Sarah soltó otra carcajada.

-No sabía que cantases tan bien, John.

-Ni yo que se te diese tan bien desabotonar camisas -contraatacó el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa. Sarah enrojeció, reconociendo su derrota, y Molly les miró a ambos como si le costase reconocer la situación.

-Chicos, son y cuarto... se acabó la fiesta -Mary le tiró una servilleta en la frente a Mike por aguafiestas y se levantaron, suspirando. Al menos no había explosiones de gas todos los días. Lamentablemente, accidentes de tráfico sí.

xxxxxx

John sólo tenía una baza, y pensaba ir a por todas. Y por eso no perdió oportunidad.

-¡Dr. Holmes! -le llamó, nada más verle, intentando sonar más seguro de lo que en realidad se sentía. Sherlock se dio la vuelta, mirándole interrogante, y John hizo acopio de confianza. Mary le dio un codazo, como preguntándole silenciosamente _"¿qué demonios haces?"_. Sonrió, sin hacerle caso- ¿Ha tratado usted… con muchos casos de _drogadicción_?

Sherlock consiguió mantener su semblante impasible, pero John supo de sobra que le había pillado por sorpresa. Aun así no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poquito. Quería verle perder el control, pero por lo visto por ahora aquello no iba a pasar. La mirada que le lanzó, sin embargo... no olvidaría esa mirada en años.

-Watson, si no me equivoco ayer se saltó la guardia nocturna. La va a tener que hacer hoy. Solo, de nuevo.

John amplió su sonrisa, mirándole. Por supuesto que sí.

-Con mucho gusto, Dr. Holmes -contestó, sin amedrentarse, imprimiendo en su tono toda la burla que pudo. Iba a ser una guardia interesante. Estaba seguro de que después de eso último, Sherlock no le iba a dejar con la palabra en la boca sin más. Sino, no sería Sherlock.

xxxxxx

Prácticamente contaba las horas para que se acabase su turno. Parecía un niño esperando el fin de la clase. Nada más terminar se fue a casa, descansó, se terminó el libro que estaba leyendo y cenó. Pero antes de encaminarse hacia el hospital de nuevo, decidió esperar media hora más. Le apetecía llegar tarde.

Ya en el hospital se puso la bata, como de costumbre, sin poder evitar una oleada de expectación. Ni siquiera tenía claro qué esperaba. Se quedó en la planta de arriba, como siempre, un café y se dedicó a merodear por los pasillos.

No estuvo esperando mucho tiempo. Sherlock apareció como salido de la nada y cuando quiso darse cuenta le había arrinconado contra la pared, haciendo uso de una fuerza inusitada en él.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho? -murmuró, con una lentitud que olía a peligro. John no respondió, sin bajar la mirada por puro orgullo. Estaba muy cerca, tal vez demasiado- Lestrade. Te lo ha dicho Lestrade.

-Has tardado cinco segundos. Récord -le provocó, con una sonrisa burlona. Por fin parecía perder los estribos. John sintió que se desconcentraba. Jamás le había tenido tan cerca, y jamás se había fijado tanto en los detalles de sus facciones. Los pómulos. La línea de su mandíbula. Sus labios. Sherlock esbozó una gran sonrisa arrogante al darse cuenta de la atenta mirada de John, secretamente agradado, y tuvo ganas de partirle la cara.

-He oído que llevas mucho tiempo sin comer, Sherlock. Tendrás hambre.

Y tanto que si tendría hambre, porque básicamente le devoró la boca. John intensificó el beso, sin pensarlo dos veces, hundiendo las manos en su pelo y percatándose de cuánto tiempo había querido hacer aquello. Sherlock le empujó del todo contra la pared, y el rubio gimió al sentir cómo le mordía el labio. El médico sonrió, complacido por aquel sonido, usando su lengua para buscar más. Porque quería más. Odiaba cada centímetro de piel fuera de su alcance, cada prenda de ropa que le tocaba impidiendo sentirle en su totalidad. Lo quería todo para él, y lo quería ahora, como un niño encaprichado. Y John ardía, sí, pero al menos Sherlock ardía con él. Era casi un beso desesperado, como si quisiesen fundirse el uno con el otro. Sherlock se separó ligeramente, buscando aire, despeinado a más no poder, con la bata a medio desabrochar y dejando ver una camisa morada que prácticamente era una provocación directa.

 **POV JOHN**

Acabo de besarle. Acabo de besarle y no ha sido un beso cualquiera, o como lo que tuvimos Sarah y yo, sino completamente distinto, nuevo y pasional, y para colmo me ha _gustado_. Acabo de besar a la persona que creía que odiaba, a la única persona en absolutamente todo el hospital y tal vez el universo y medio capaz de exasperarme con una sola mirada, de sacarme de quicio, de enfurecerme. A la persona más arrogante, engreída y narcisista que podría haber pisado jamás tierra firme. No lo entiendo.

Le miro, estoy confuso, y su visión ante mí en ese estado prácticamente produce un cortocircuito. Siento cada respiración, cada latido, soy consciente de sus pulsaciones e incluso de esa única, solitaria y atrevida gota de sudor que se atreve a deslizarse por su cuello, invitándome a morderle, a despedazarle, a hacerle sentir todo ese odio que hasta hacía cinco minutos creía bullir en mi interior. No me atrevo a decir nada. Tampoco sabría qué decir. Acabo de enrollarme con Sherlock Holmes, a las dos y diecisiete minutos de la madrugada, en el último y afortunadamente vacío piso del hospital. Y que Zeus me condenase siete veces al Averno si no me moría de ganas ahora mismo por empezar de nuevo, y recorrer la línea de su mandíbula de lado a lado, poner en práctica todas las lecciones de anatomía que he ido aprendiendo a lo largo de los cursos en él, de forma exhaustiva, mapearle con ahínco, conquistarle por completo. Porque nadie, jamás, había conquistado al gran e inalcanzable Sherlock Holmes. Era tierra desconocida y salvaje, y yo me moría por explorarle entero.

Una parte de mí me dice que no, que no es posible. Vete a casa, John, sal de aquí, huye. Una parte de mí era presa frente a un depredador, un depredador que me quitaría horas de sueño, días de mi vida. Pero soy joven, aspiro a médico, y una de mis especialidades es tomar las peores decisiones de mi vida y sufrirlas en silencio, regodearme en ellas. Y por eso en ese mismo instante, a las dos y diecisiete de la madrugada decidí que sí, que odiaba a Sherlock Holmes, que le quería y que le odiaba aún más por hacerme quererle de forma tan inesperada, fatídica, inevitable y dolorosa.

Había gente que pactaba con el Diablo. Yo, en cambio, me enamoraba absoluta e irremediablemente de él.

* * *

 _ **Este es cortito también. :-***_


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5:**

Abrí los ojos, inquieto, mirando a mi alrededor. El reloj de enfrente marcaba las seis y cuarenta y dos de la mañana y el Silencio se acurrucaba a mis pies, como un gato, ronroneando suavemente. _Oriéntate, John. Son casi las siete de la mañana, y te has debido de quedar dormido. Estás sentado en una silla de plástico, en medio pasillo del hospital St. Barts, última planta. ¿Por qué?_ De repente me llevé una mano a los labios, tensándome por completo, alerta, al acordarme de la noche anterior. Enrojecí violentamente. No. _¿No?_ Era imposible; estaba casi seguro de haberlo soñado. Y sin embargo la sensación seguía ahí, carcomiéndome, la duda me consumía por completo. Me pasé ambas manos por la cara, agotado. De seguro tenía un aspecto horrible, me dolían todos los músculos de mi cuerpo, era como si una tormenta tropical hubiese pasado por encima de mí, haciéndome pedazos. Una tormenta o una ventisca helada, más bien. Suspiré, levantándome. Hoy me iba a hacer falta el termo de Mary duplicado, catorce sándwiches y setenta y dos horas de sueño para sobrevivir. Lo malo es que un día tiene veinticuatro horas, y ni de lejos yo dispongo de tanto tiempo. Me tendré que conformar con un café americano y un mixto.

Ser médico, o al menos aspirar a ello, no es fácil. Aparte de ser una carrera ardua en la cual te dejarás los codos estudiando, los ojos leyendo hasta que salga el sol y muchas horas, días y años de tu vida de dedicación pura y dura, no es el trabajo más agradecido del mundo. Día a día ves a gente sufrir, a gente quejándose, y si eliges las ramas más entrometidas, cosas mucho peores. No es fácil sentarte frente a alguien, quien sabes que tiene familia, hijos, padres, trabajo y casa, una vida completa, y anunciarle que _sí, Sr. White, lo siento mucho, pero es terminal. Con una respuesta positiva, dispone usted de seis meses, un año como mucho. No podemos hacer nada más._ Todo el mundo tiene dos vidas, y la segunda empieza justo cuando te das cuenta de que sólo tienes una.

Ahora mismo todo eso a mí me la trae al pairo. Será egoísta, pero sólo me apetece hundirme en la cama, dormirme y olvidarme de las prácticas, de Sarah, de Harry y, sobre todo, del capullo de Sherlock Holmes. Ya no sé ni por qué le insulto mentalmente, será costumbre. No quiero pensar en lo de anoche, es más, me niego. Me da igual que fuese real o no, me da igual todo. Me diagnostico a mí mismo cansancio existencial, y el remedio es mudarme de país y empezar de nuevo en alguna islita paradisíaca sin nadie para crearme quebraderos de cabeza. Me encamino fuera del hospital porque por supuesto es muy pronto y la cafetería está cerrada, y deambulo por la calle para hacer tiempo. Después de una hora pateándome las calles de Londres y convenciéndome a mí mismo hasta casi creérmelo de que, sin duda alguna, NO estaba enamorado de nadie y mucho menos de Sherlock Holmes vuelvo, dispuesto a distraerme con un poco de trabajo.

xxxxx

-John -sentenció Sarah, sentándose a mi lado, acompañada por Mary- tienes una cara horrible.

-De hecho, tus ojeras son tan grandes que deberías ir pensando en ponerles nombre, porque dentro de nada tendrán vida propia y se independizarán -continuó Mary, con una sonrisa, agarrando su termo.

-Ja, ja, ja. Os veo particularmente ingeniosas hoy -dije, procurando ignorarlas. Molly llegó, sentándose en una de las sillas libres.

-Juraría que la de la izquierda me ha guiñado el ojo.

-¿Qué? ¿De quién habláis?

-De las ojeras de John.

-Ah, ¿eso son ojeras? Pensé que le habían pegado un puñetazo -dijo Molly, con una media sonrisa. Vaya, era el día de "vamos a meternos con John". Hasta la Santa Molly, quien normalmente no decía nunca nada, había lanzado su puya particular. Bufé, poniendo los ojos en blanco y levantándome a por otro vaso de café. El tercero, si no he perdido la cuenta. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

Algo atrajo mi vista como un imán hacia el pasillo. Me giré, viendo a Sherlock discutir con una enfermera. Básicamente no veía a la enfermera: sólo le veía a él, con cara de hastío, mirando a otra persona que no era yo y hablando con otra persona que no era yo. Holmes siempre parecía tener un sensor: cuando alguien le miraba él simplemente lo sabía, como un radar, y siempre te encontraba y te sostenía la mirada, y a ti no te quedaba otra que bajarla y concederle la victoria. Siempre. Pero ésta vez ni me miró, cualquiera diría que ni se inmutó. La enfermera le entregó unos papeles, él hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza, pero se los quedó. Y yo me sentí más ignorado que en toda, absolutamente toda mi vida. Estaba cabreado con él, y ni siquiera me hacía falta un motivo. Su simple existencia, delante de mí, sin mirarme, _ignorándome_ (porque me tenía que estar ignorando. Estaba seguro de ello. Sherlock Holmes siempre lo veía todo, sin margen de error, y era imposible que no me hubiese visto _a mí_ ) me sacaba de mis casillas más de lo que me habría gustado admitir. Menudo imbécil. Me entraron ganas de partirle la boca. Partírsela o comérsel... no. Partírsela. Fue entonces cuando me derramé el café y solté un grito ahogado, agitando la mano llena de líquido del diablo y soltando maldiciones.

-Me cago en todo -Sarah apareció a mi lado, tranquilamente, alcanzándome un servilletero-. Gracias... joder, cómo quema.

-Últimamente estás en las nubes...

-Sí, perdona. Me he distraído -me limpié la camiseta, cabreado conmigo mismo y con el mundo en general.

 **(Fuera de POV)  
**

El día pasó sin ningún incidente importante. Apenas vieron al supervisor, lo cual era un alivio para todos, John incluido. Le pidió a uno de sus compañeros que le cubriese las dos últimas horas de su turno de mañana, porque se sentía morir y necesitaba descansar de forma más que urgente.

Mary, mientras, se pasaba de forma regular a visitar a Harriet, quien seguía ingresada en el hospital. Le daban el alta mañana.

-¿Qué? -preguntó, acercándose a la paciente con una sonrisa- Espero que en cuanto te saquemos de aquí, no planees volver a entrar -bromeó, sentándose a su lado.

-Depende del médico que me asignen. Si vuelves a ser tú, puede que hasta merezca la pena -Mary enrojeció ligeramente, soltando una suave risa.

-Estoy siendo un médico terrible. En realidad te estoy usando como excusa para quedarme aquí y no trabajar.

Harry enarcó una ceja, incorporándose a su lado para quedar a la misma altura. Esbozó una sonrisa ladina.

-Y tu castigo por eso es quedarte sin café -y se encogió de hombros, quitándole el vaso humeante de las manos. Mary esbozó una mueca indignada, a punto de replicarle (porque nunca, nadie, en toda la faz de la tierra, le quitaba el café), pero Harry la miró con pena en sus ojos azules- Estoy postrada en una cama de hospital... déjame al menos disfrutar de un café caliente con una médico preciosa a mi lado.

Mary la miró, entre sorprendida y divertida ante semejante descaro pero, por primera vez en su vida, lo dejó pasar y le cedió el vaso. Se estableció un silencio entre las dos, un silencio cordial, agradable. Mary pensó que no le importaría quedarse ahí, con la calma y Harriet Watson a su lado, sin necesidad de decir nada, simplemente... estando.

-Mary... -la apelada volteó la cabeza, extrañada. Era la primera vez que oía una sombra de inseguridad en la voz de Harry- ¿mi hermano ha venido a verme en algún momento?

Hizo una mueca de lástima, poniendo su mano encima de la de Harriet suavemente.

-Tienes que arreglar las cosas con él, Harry…

-Fui yo la primera en cagarla, ¿sabes? –empezó a relatar, en voz baja. Su tono fue ganando fuerza según avanzaba- Trabajaba de camarera a tiempo parcial en un bar nocturno (no había podido encontrar nada mejor) cuando conocí a Clara, y esa misma noche acabé en su casa. Era una chica increíble, todo lo que siempre había buscado. Con carácter, atrevida, temperamental... estaba loca, básicamente, aunque huelga decir que yo tampoco buscaba cordura. Para eso ya he tenido a John a mi lado la mitad de mi vida. _"Harriet, es peligroso. Harry, esa chica no te conviene. Sólo me preocupo por ti"._ Me enfadé con él y no retomamos contacto; si en algo nos parecemos John y yo, aparte del apellido y el ser rubios, es que somos tan orgullosos como testarudos. Soy la mayor, ¿no? Se supone que tengo ser algún tipo de ejemplo a seguir para Johnny. Fui de todo menos eso. Para compensarme Clara me llevó incluso a Nueva Orléans, y estuvimos allí viviendo durante ocho meses. Teníamos discusiones, por supuesto, bastante a menudo. Nunca era nada serio. Hasta que una noche, de vuelta en Londres, tuvimos una pelea más acalorada de lo habitual. Las dos habíamos bebido más de lo que nos convenía. El caso es que ella salió de casa con un portazo y cogió el coche... y, bueno, el resto es historia. Supongo que llevaban advirtiéndomelo toda mi vida. "¡Si bebes, no conduzcas!". Los hijos de puta siempre tienen razón -Harriet calló, mordiéndose los carrillos. Había conseguido decirlo todo de corrida sin que le temblase siquiera la voz, y no iba a echarlo a perder ahora. Sintió cómo Mary le apretaba la mano en señal de apoyo y esbozó una suave sonrisa- Pero no me arrepiento en absoluto -terminó por añadir, mirándola a los ojos-. Y ahora, tráigame otro café, enfermera Watson.

Mary rio, levantándose.

-Pero tendrás morro...

xxxxx

Tenía la sensación de que la "siesta" que se había echado (siesta entre comillas, porque habían sido unas ¿trece horas? de descanso) podría haber revivido a un muerto. De hecho, juraría que aquel había sido su caso. John se puso el abrigo, protegiéndose del violento frío londinense, sintiéndose descansado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Y al despertarse se había tomado un té en vez de un café, cosa que sólo hacía muy de vez en cuando. Nada más entrar al hospital se encontró a los mismos de siempre, haciendo lo mismo de siempre, donde siempre.

-Cualquiera diría que nunca movéis el culo de la cafetería... a este paso os suspenden las prácticas -dijo con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a tus amigos.

-Madre mía, John, ¿tus ojeras al final se han independizado?

-Sí. Me he despertado y ya no estaban... habrán ido a buscar una vida mejor.

Rieron, desayunaron y se pusieron las pilas. Harry se fue a mediodía, discretamente, despidiéndose únicamente de Mary. Se ganó también una leve reprimenda por no despedirse también de su hermano, pero la mayor de los Watson no atendía a razones. A decir verdad, fue un día harto aburrido. Para John fue un desfile de pacientes, pacientes con constipados, niños con huesos rotos, accidentes domésticos... lo más extraordinario que sucedió en todo el día fue la llegada de un padre con una flecha (una flecha de arco de toda la vida, para sorpresa de John) clavada en el hombro. De detrás de él surgió su hijo, un chaval de no más de diez años, con un arco casi igual de grande que él en la mano y cara de circunstancias. En cuanto pudo sacó una foto con su móvil de forma disimulada y cuando se lo contó a Mary estuvieron riéndose del percance durante casi un cuarto de hora.

Sherlock no se dejó ver por el hospital hasta pasados dos días. Apareció de repente, sin aviso. Ordenó que bajasen a la morgue, donde les esperaba un cadáver. Mike tragó, notablemente desagradado.

-Si a alguno de vosotros le inoportuna especialmente el hecho de tener delante un cuerpo sin vida, le sugiero que salga de esta sala -dijo el Dr. Holmes nada más verles aparecer. Nadie respondió.

Todas las miradas se posaron en el fiambre que tenían delante, salvo dos...


	6. Chapter 6

_Quizás te estoy mintiendo.  
Resulta que no puedo aceptar  
que aún te eche de menos  
y que este menos vaya a más.  
_

 _Ahora miento casi siempre, todo el mundo lo hace,  
Engaño a otros y me engaño a mí.  
¿Para qué diablos sirve la verdad? _

**_(Love of Lesbian - Los colores de una sombra)_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6:**

Todas las miradas se posaron en el fiambre que tenían delante, salvo dos.

 _ **POV JOHN**_

Juro por dios, lo juro, os juro que se detuvo el tiempo cuando le miré y él levantó la mirada y me miró. Se tiene que haber detenido el tiempo, porque sino no me explico cómo pudimos estar así tanto rato sin que nadie nos interrumpiese. Yo no veía al cadáver, ni veía a mis compañeros, porque hacía al menos tres días que no tenía delante a Sherlock Holmes y él, en toda su arrogancia y narcisismo, ocupaba todo mi campo de visión. Y sé secretamente que se regocijaba en ello. Todo en él gritaba caos y cansancio. Tenía ojeras (ya sabía a dónde habían ido a parar las mías, a su cara) y una ligera barba de tres días le estilizaba los pómulos (aún más) y no pude evitar preguntarme cómo sería de áspera. Visualizarme tocándola. Estoy seguro de que no ha comido en días, y ni hablemos de dormir. No hará falta que aclare que, pese a todo esto, seguía siendo increíblemente atractivo, y me pareció tan injusto que ese hecho básicamente me indignó. Nadie en ese estado debería seguir teniendo el derecho de ser tan, _tan_ endemoniadamente guapo. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia mí sentí un balonazo en el estómago tan intenso que básicamente me quedé sin poder respirar unos dos segundos. Se ve que estando así, el uno delante del otro, no había tenido el valor de ignorarme tan gratuitamente como lo hizo al verme la última vez. Ésta vez sus ojos eran azules. O grises. Ambos; sería la luz cetrina de la morgue... los sentí sobre mí, exclusivamente sobre mí, cómo me evaluaba de arriba abajo, me leía como un libro abierto, y en medio segundo derribó todos los cimientos de auto-convicción que tanto me había costado construir. En medio segundo consiguió atravesarme de lado a lado y volver, haciéndome sentir una atracción malsana, tan irremediable que sentía que me iba a romper en pedazos allí mismo. Entonces él bajó la mirada otra vez, como si nunca le hubiese pasado nada ni a mí, ni al tiempo.

 _Arrogante bastardo._

-¿De qué ha muerto este hombre? -preguntó Sherlock, aburrido, como si la respuesta fuese tan obvia que la pregunta no tuviese lugar ahí. _¿Cuál de los dos, Sherlock Holmes?_

Mary frunció el ceño, concentrada.

-Envenenamiento.

-Bien. ¿Envenenamiento por qué?

Esta vez nadie supo responder.

Veréis, no era tan simple: la toxicología, pese a ser un estudio obligatorio, es una ciencia tan extensa como complicada de aprender. Hay cientos, miles de venenos existentes que pueden causar la muerte de un individuo. Las variantes son infinitas: depende de la cantidad que uses para crear un efecto determinado en la víctima, del peso de la persona, de su sexo, de su talla... y eso sin tener en cuenta las posibilidades de mezclar un veneno con otro o alterarlo de algún modo con cualquier producto. Sherlock Holmes nos estaba pidiendo un imposible.

La clase resultó ser una gran frustración, y lo único que ganamos fueron dos folios cada uno con una lista que parecía interminable de venenos (sobre todo asiáticos, sorprendentemente) y los efectos remarcables que podían causar en una persona. El Dr. Holmes nos hizo saber que la lección había terminado mostrándonos su gran y clara indiferencia dándonos la espalda. Todos salieron, salvo yo. Estaba furioso y le odiaba. Su mera existencia delante de mí me cabreaba. Dejé las hojas de mala manera en una mesa libre, haciendo ruido aposta para que al menos se dignase a darse la vuelta y mirarme, cosa que hizo. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho, porque tanta indiferencia en su semblante me dolió. Y me enfureció aún más.

-No veo por qué tenemos que estudiar esto. No le vamos a diagnosticar nada a la gente muerta.

-¿Le suena la expresión "por amor al arte"? -dijo, distraído, organizando un par de papeles. Tampoco parecía que me hiciese mucho caso, y eso no me gustaba un pelo. Ya era una falta de respeto. Si te hablo, me miras. Y me contestas. No te comportas como un imbécil condescendiente.

-¿Te suena la expresión "eres un capullo"? -musité violentamente, acercándome a él y arrinconándole, de algún modo, contra la pared. _Vaya, un déjà-vu._ Sherlock Holmes no contestaba, se dedicó a mirarme (ahora sí) sin más. Cada segundo que pasaba notaba cómo su pasotismo, su fría mirada ante mí me iba clavando un bisturí metafórico. Lentamente, hundiéndose más y más, como si se regocijase en mi dolor. Y sangraba, vaya si sangraba. ¿Ahora mismo? Tenía una hemorragia interna por él. Pasé una mano por su mejilla, sin poder evitarlo. Áspera; deliciosamente áspera.

Me podría haber besado, me podría haber pegado un puñetazo o me podría haber apartado de un empujón. Habría preferido cualquiera de esas tres alternativas a lo que hizo: absolutamente nada. Al cabo de tres segundos me aparté, intentando disimular lo destrozado que estaba. Él simplemente salió de la sala, en silencio, sin mirarme siquiera.

La nada equivale a la ausencia de sentimientos y Sherlock Holmes, ahora mismo, era nada. Habría dado la mitad de mi vida por hacerle sentir algo, aunque fuese odio. Pero no me había dado cuenta de que desde que puse un primer pie en este hospital, ya le había dado mi vida entera.

Al llegar allí había contado mal; no había un sólo cadáver. Éramos dos cuerpos muertos en la morgue, uno por dios sabía qué y el otro, simplemente, por amor.

 _xxxxxxx_

Un cigarrillo, necesitaba un cigarrillo ya. Desliza sus dedos por sus bolsillos, sacando uno suavemente y prendiéndolo en su boca casi al instante. Observa deshacerse la nube de humo, cierra los ojos con cansancio durante una milésima de segundo. Ni siquiera tenía claro cómo había aguantado tan estoicamente delante de John Watson. Agradecía profundamente que el médico en prácticas no hubiese sido más observador: si no, habría visto sus pupilas dilatadas, casi negras. Su pulso acelerado. Su respiración agitada. Cómo tensaba la mandíbula, cómo se controlaba, volcán en erupción por dentro y voluntad de hierro por fuera. Había sido tan delatador, que Sherlock no se explicaba cómo el rubio no se había percatado de todo ello. ¿De verdad podía alguien estar tan ciego?

Se presentaba ante él un dilema: no lo entendía. No entendía por qué John, qué tenía de especial, qué hacía para que él, entre todos los demás, destacase como un faro en medio de la tempestad. No lo entendía y le sacaba de quicio no entender. Había intentado hacer de las prácticas del joven un periplo infernal, agotándole, llevándole hasta sus límites, y él no había renunciado. ¿Qué le costaba renunciar, irse a otro hospital, salir de su vida por la puerta pequeña? Ahí seguía. Sherlock había sido completamente consciente de la mirada destrozada del rubio, de cómo se había hecho pedazos, pero no le había quedado más remedio. Tenía que alejarse. No podía permitirse el lujo de acercarse ni a él, ni a nadie, lo más mínimo, porque nunca saldría bien. Mycroft siempre se lo había repetido, desde pequeño. Eso era incuestionable, inamovible. Pasar página: John Watson no era nadie, así como el resto del universo. Sin más. Era la solución más práctica, lógica, adecuada y confortable. Se puso su eterno abrigo negro, sintiendo el frío golpearle la cara, jugar con sus rizos, intentar robarle la bufanda. Su atención se desvió un momento hacia las puertas del hospital, atraída irremediablemente por una cabellera rubia. Pero no era John, sino Harriet. Estaría ahí esperando a... efectivamente, salía Mary y se metían juntas en un taxi. Irían a tomar un café, y luego Harry la invitaría a subir, y Mary dudaría pero acabaría aceptando. Estaba más claro que el agua. Era tan obvio como que aquel señor que caminaba calle arriba tenía un amante, como que aquella chica que esperaba en la parada de autobús había discutido con sus padres y se iba a casa de sus abuelos. Todo era obvio para Sherlock Holmes.

 _Salvo John_ , remarcó una vocecita con insistencia. El detective bufó, hastiado, encaminándose al 221B.

Todos los vecinos pudieron oír aquel día un violín, sonando ininterrumpidamente hasta altas horas de la madrugada, perturbando el silencio y la noche londinense.

 _xxxxxxxx_

A John Watson se le daba bien fingir. Pretender que algo no había sucedido, armar algo de teatro, seguir la corriente. No estaba especialmente orgulloso de esto, pero si algo le gustaba, era ignorar los problemas. Evitarlos, fingir que no estaban ahí, que no le amenazaban detrás de cada esquina como un depredador arrinconando a su presa. Llevaba haciéndolo toda su vida, porque le gustaba no tener ningún problema, básicamente: una vida tranquila, llevándose bien con todo el que pudiese, no meter la pata, no llamar especialmente la atención. Cumplir con tus responsabilidades, forjarte una vida, tener trabajo, novia, casa, coche y, si eso, hasta perro. Eso era todo lo que sus padres esperaban de él, sobre todo después de la decepción que resultó ser Harry. Se suponía que bastaba con eso para ser feliz. Sé médico, es un trabajo respetable. Búscate novia. Estabilidad es todo lo que pedimos, Johnny. El domingo comió con sus padres, le preguntaron que qué tal todo, cariño, hace mucho que no nos llamas. _Sí, lo siento, me tienen muy atareado en el hospital._ ¿Duermes lo suficiente? Te veo muy paliducho. Te vas a llevar varios tuppers con comida, porque seguro que lo que sea que haya en el hospital no te alimenta como dios manda. _Mamá, no hace falta, estoy perfectamente, de verdad._ ¿Tienes novia? _No._ Pero seguro que hay alguna chica que te gusta...

... y, por eso, la conclusión más conveniente era sin duda alguna pasar página. Las últimas dos semanas habían sido un frenesí de decisiones erróneas, bebidas calientes y horas robadas que no se podía permitir en su vida organizada. La decisión errónea había sido Sherlock, por supuesto. Las bebidas calientes el café y las horas robadas todas aquellas guardias nocturnas...

 _Bueno, hay una chica en prácticas muy agradable... Se llama Sarah._ ¡Ése es mi chico! Y dime, ¿ha jugado ya con el destornillador sónico del Doctor Watson? _PAPÁ, POR FAVOR._ Lo siento, lo siento. _Te voy a acabar quitando las temporadas de Doctor Who..._

No se atrevió a comentarles el percance con Harry. No se lo merecían. Sabía que estaba mal, pero simplemente no pudo abrir la boca y _bueno, Harry ¿os acordáis de Harry, vuestra hija mayor, mi hermana? El caso es que se intentó suicidar el otro día, la llevaron al Barts. Muy buena la sopa, mamá._ No iba a estropear así un domingo. Ni ningún otro día de la semana. Suspiró. Rodear los problemas se le daba estupendamente, pero siempre llegará un momento en el que pises en falso y te llenes de mierda hasta las rodillas. Ahora mismo su vida era eso: un irónico y negro caos que se reía de él constantemente. Trabajo, novia, casa, coche y perro. Menudo montón de mierda. _Lo único que tengo es café barato, una cama y tuppers con comida de mi madre._


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Buenas noches! Ya que casi nunca aparezco por aquí, voy a aprovecharme un poco. Lo primero, agradecer todas y cada una de las reviews (aunque no conteste me hacen SIEMPRE mogollón de ilusión. De hecho, es uno de los motivos por los que sigo actualizando el bodrio este). Lo segundo, informar de que la segunda parte de este capítulo es dramita mystrade (Greg/Mycroft) (lo siento, es que me encantan ese par de imbéciles), y que si mola y queréis puedo meter de vez en cuando y avanzar con esa historia de forma paralela. Hacédmelo saber. Hasta la semana que viene (!)**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7:**

Las apariciones de Sherlock se volvieron aún más inconstantes, haciendo del hombre casi un fantasma (como si no estuviese ya lo suficientemente pálido). Surgía ocasionalmente por las tardes, apenas les dirigía alguna que otra palabra mordaz de vez en cuando y alguna que otra lección magistral para demostrarles lo incompetentes e inútiles que podían llegar a ser. John empezó a salir con Sarah, entre otras novedades...

-Vamos, Mary, cuéntamelo.

-¡Que no es nada!

-¡Venga ya! Estás más pendiente del móvil que de reírte de mí. ¿Con quién hablas? Me voy a poner celoso -bromeó John, haciendo una falsa mueca de disgusto. Sarah le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro, negando.

-¿Cómo que te vas a poner celoso? Watson, aleja tu brujería pélvica de Mary.

-Tranquila, Sarah, tengo novi... o –soltó la rubia, por acto reflejo-.

-¡Já! ¡Lo sabía! -exclamó John, triunfal. Mary esbozó un "mierda" mudo- ¿Cómo se llama el afortunado? Venga. No se te da nada bien hacerte la misteriosa.

-Es... muy guapo. Encantador. Un poco imbécil a veces. Y tiene los ojos azules como tú -terminó por ceder Mary, guiñándole un ojo. Se sentía mal por mentirles a sus amigos, aunque sólo fuese ese pequeño detalle de "me estoy acostando con tu hermana", sí, pero aún no se veía capaz de salir del armario por primera vez en su vida. Ni siquiera estaba segura de ello. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había sucedido todo, por el amor de Dios. No se lo había dicho a nadie aún, ni pensaba hacerlo por ahora. Tampoco era tan importante, ¿o sí?

Por lo pronto, Sarah parecía notablemente aliviada ante la noticia. Siempre había considerado a Mary, de algún modo, una amenaza. Tanto tiempo juntos... pero ahora estaba fuera de peligro. Le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla a John, dejando traslucir su alegría y levantándose a por café. John aprovechó para meter baza.

-Vaaaaaamos, Mary... ¿ni una foto?

Ella negó, testaruda como nadie.

-¿Y si te pago los cafés de hoy?

-Te arruinarías, Johnny. No apuestes lo que no tienes.

- _Touché_.

Sarah volvió, pasándole los brazos por el cuello.

-Hey, ¿vamos al cine esta noche?

John abrió la boca, dubitativo, y de repente Mary le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

-Err, ¡sí! Claro. ¿Qué quieres ver?

Bueno. Le tocaba cumplir su función de novio, por lo visto.

Quedaron a las ocho en los Renoir, cerca de Russell Square. Por suerte, dada la ausencia regular de Holmes, últimamente a John apenas le tocaba hacer guardias nocturnas, cosa que también agradecían sus ojeras, pero sobre todo su nueva novia, quien pretendía ocupar el cien por cien de su tiempo libre. Cuando llegó a las puertas del cine Sarah ya estaba ahí, esperándole, vestida con una falda de flores muy mona y una camisa blanca. Le instó con un "¡vamos! No quiero que empiece la película sin nosotros..." _Sarah, sólo son las ocho y siete._ John se pilló una grande de palomitas ("¿cómo puedes comer tanto? Vas a coger kilos de más...") y se sentaron al fondo de la sala, donde más vacío estaba. John no tardó en aburrirse del argumento, así que procuró centrarse en sus palomitas y dejar el tiempo pasar. A mitad de la película, Sarah posó una mano en su pierna, peligrosamente al norte.

-Sarah... que estamos en el cine...

-Oh, venga ya, John, nos hemos sentado al fondo por algo... tengo que compensar la interrupción de la última vez - _¿en serio? ¿en serio tenía que mencionar El Incidente con Sherlock? ¿¡De verdad!?_

Lo siguiente que notó era la chica sentándose a horcajadas encima de él, sus manos en su espalda y su boca en su cuello. Tuvo que ahogar un gemido, recordando que estaban en un lugar público. La mano de Sarah volvió a bajar hacia su entrepierna, y John deslizó ambas manos por su pelo, jurando por dios que esto sí que era una mala idea. Su pelo… oscuro. Negro. Sus bucles. Sus pómulos. Sus labios. Su voz. " _Tarde, Watson"._ Cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no era Sarah quien estaba sentada a horcajadas encima de él, a oscuras, en el cine, sino Sherlock Holmes, y…

-Sh... Sherl -John se detuvo al instante, congelado, su corazón latiendo a una velocidad desorbitada. Abrió los ojos, en shock, sin acabar de creerse lo que acababa de pasar. Había estado a punto, A PUNTO, de gemir el nombre de Sherlock... mientras se enrollaba con su novia. _Oh, dios._ Esto era malo. Muy malo.

-¿John? -susurró Sarah en su oreja, dejando quietas sus manos, extrañada ante la repentina congelación del chico- ¿Pasa algo? ¿He hecho algo mal?

-N-no, me... me tengo que ir... -replicó, como un autómata, quitándose a su novia de encima- necesito... aire -se levantó, ignorando las protestas airadas a sus espaldas ("¡John! ¡Ni siquiera ha terminado la película! "¿Pero qué cojones te pasa? ¡Imbécil!") y salió del cine, poniéndose su abrigo. Mierda, John. _Mierda. Eso mismo me pregunto yo, Sarah: ¿pero qué cojones me pasa?_

Ahogó un grito de frustración, golpeando a una cabina de teléfono a su derecha en un arranque de mal humor y arrepintiéndose al instante. Ahora, aparte de estar jodido y enfadado, tenía los nudillos casi destrozados. _Maravilloso, John. Fantástico._ Se pasó las manos por el pelo, respirando hondo en un intento de tranquilizarse, y empezó a caminar calle arriba para andar hasta su casa. A ver si con un poco de suerte el frío londinense se le colaba en los huesos y le enfriaba también las ideas, porque lo necesitaba.

 _xxxxxx_

Cuando Sherlock decidió adentrarse en el despiadado mundo de las drogas, ni siquiera Mycroft fue capaz de alejarle de ahí. Fue una de las peores experiencias de su vida: ver cómo su propio hermano pequeño se destruía poco a poco, rompiéndose en pedazos a cada gramo y, lo que es peor, a voluntad. Ambos estaban perdidos por aquel entonces. Entonces Sherlock pilló una sobredosis, una entre tantas. Lo único que diferenció ésta vez de todas las demás fue quién encontró su cuerpo, a la deriva en cualquier lugar, como un peluche abandonado y roto por el tiempo. Greg Lestrade no sólo encontró a Sherlock Holmes, sino que le ayudó. Gracias a él, en parte, Mycroft consiguió introducirle en rehabilitación. Un año después el futuro detective salía, relativamente limpio, y entraba en el campo de la medicina por un breve período, donde no tardó en triunfar.

Al principio ése era el único lazo común entre Mycroft y Greg: su genuina preocupación por Sherlock. Pero poco a poco y paso a paso fueron asentando su amistad, entre cafés, llamadas nocturnas cuando uno de los dos no se veía capaz de dormir o Greg se aburría durante un caso, mensajes de texto casuales y favores mutuos; ninguno de los dos tenía ninguna prisa. Mycroft sabía que Greg tenía discusiones recurrentes con su esposa, desde luego; saltaba a la vista. Mycroft lo sabía todo, pero una cosa es saberlo y otra admitirlo, aunque sea ante ti mismo, y el mayor de los Holmes aún no estaba preparado, ni creía estarlo jamás, para admitir el gran "¿Y si…?".

 _Y si las cosas iban a más. Y si no podía disimular una sonrisa cuando, a mitad de un congreso lleno de gente importante y personas trajeadas, Greg le enviaba la foto de un dónut cubierto de chocolate para tocarle las narices. Y si le-gus-ta-ba. Gustarle quién, ¿Greg? No, qué va. Gustarle el dónut, por supuesto, cómo le iba a gustar Greg…_ Déjate de estupideces. Por supuesto que te gusta.

Como iba diciendo, ninguno de los dos tenía ninguna prisa; lamentablemente el tiempo y el destino no parecían opinar lo mismo. Así pues una noche Greg se presentó ante las puertas del mayor de los Holmes, ebrio, con los ojos rojos y una pequeña brecha en la ceja, anunciando un "lo hemos dejado y no sabía adónde ir", como un cachorrillo desamparado.

Mycroft se ocupó de él, por supuesto. Le limpió las heridas, las que se veían y las que no, y le mandó a la cama ( _su_ cama) con un "ya hablaremos mañana, Gregory", y se quedó despierto las horas restantes de noche. En parte velando. En parte pensando.

Al alba Greg Lestrade se despertó con un dolor de cabeza sobrehumano, en una cama que no era la suya pero que olía sorprendentemente bien, con una brecha en la ceja y un Mycroft Holmes ojeroso observándole atentamente, taza de té en mano, desde el umbral de la puerta.

"Espero que hayas descansado."

Greg se pasó las manos por la cara, asimilando la situación, avergonzado.

"Dios, Mycroft, lo siento muchísimo. ¿Dónde has dormido tú?"

"¿Tengo cara de haber dormido, Greg?"

No. A decir verdad no la tenía en absoluto. El pelirrojo se acercó a él, ofreciéndole la taza (que aceptó sin dudar un instante) y sentándose en el regazo de la cama.

"¿Cómo te hiciste la brecha?"

Greg se encogió de hombros.

"Me tiró un vaso. Tiene una puntería terrible, ¿sabes?"

"Y tú unos reflejos horribles. Déjame verlo. Te tuve que poner un par de puntos anoche, pero estabas insoportablemente borracho y no parabas quieto, así que no sé si lo hice bien."

Greg sintió que se moría de la vergüenza de nuevo, prometiéndose a sí mismo por decimocuarta vez que no bebería nunca más, pero se dejó hacer. Le sujetó firmemente el mentón, sus manos sorprendentemente cálidas, y le inspeccionó la herida con cuidado. Lestrade contuvo la respiración inconscientemente; era la primera vez que se acercaba tanto a Mycroft. De hecho era la primera vez que le _tocaba_ , tal cual. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, desconcertado ante su actitud.

"¿Estás bien?"

El policía se vio únicamente capaz de asentir con la cabeza, mirándole atentamente. ¿Acababa de preguntarle que si _estaba bien?_ Empezaron su relación preocupándose por Sherlock Holmes y la acabaron preocupándose el uno por el otro. Se inclinó sobre él, muerto de miedo, y le besó con cuidado, un sutil roce, como si fuese a romperse. Pero en vez de encontrarse con un rechazo infranqueable Mycroft Holmes le aceptó, porque estaba cansado de negarse a sí mismo las pocas cosas que de verdad quería, y el resto de la mañana es historia.

No mantuvieron su relación en secreto, pero tampoco la iban pregonando por los cuatro vientos. Y todo iba bien hasta que un día Mycroft decidió que depender tanto de una persona que no fuese él no era un lujo que pudiera permitirse. Las cosas iban _tan_ bien que le atemorizaban. Estaba aterrado porque sabía, estaba seguro, de que la acabaría cagando y todo saldría mal. Y, efectivamente, lo hizo. En el fondo no era más que un cobarde.

Sin previo aviso, después de seis meses y dos semanas viéndose, una noche le anunció a Greg que no podían seguir juntos; no dio ninguna explicación. Porque no, porque no podían. Porque él no estaba preparado para mantener una relación. Lestrade le propinó un puñetazo, del que su nariz se acordaría durante al menos dos semanas, y se marchó dando un portazo.

Aquella noche el DI Gregory Lestrade la pasó en su oficina, preguntándose qué cojones le habría hecho él al Universo, a dios o a quien fuese, para merecerse aquello.

Sacó la pequeña caja del tamaño de un anillo que había estado llevando en el bolsillo de su abrigo durante todo el día y después de varias horas contemplándola en silencio la guardó en uno de los cajones de su escritorio, bajo llave.

No se volvieron a ver.


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeeep, siempre se me ha dado mal escribir cosas de acción. Había que intentarlo tho. Mis disculpas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8:**

"Coge tu abrigo y vámonos. No quiero preguntas, no pierdas el tiempo.

Sherlock bufó, exasperado ante John, de pie delante de él y completamente confundido. Abrió la boca, seguramente para articular un "¿qué cojones?", pero el detective le interrumpió.

-¡Vamos, John! ¡El tiempo corre! –y se encaminó a grandes zancadas hacia las escaleras, demasiado impaciente como para esperar al ascensor. John se quedó en su sitio dos segundos más, estupefacto y sin entender absolutamente nada, pero terminó por seguirle, gritando un "¡espera!" antes de correr detrás del abrigo negro, que ondeaba bien delante de él.

Cuando alcanzó las puertas del hospital Sherlock ya estaba fuera, esperándole sentado dentro de un taxi. John miró su reloj brevemente; el cómo Sherlock Holmes había conseguido un taxi en unos tres minutos y medio a las tres menos cuarto de la mañana era inexplicable. Se apresuró en meterse dentro del coche, temeroso de que saliera sin él, y una vez sentado se atrevió a respirar y mirar a su acompañante.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene todo esto? –exigió saber, horriblemente confuso. Sherlock frunció el ceño, volviéndose hacia él.

-¿El qué?

-¿Cómo que "el qué"? ¿Tú apareciendo a mitad de mi guardia nocturna con las prisas del diablo y metiéndome en un taxi a las tres de la mañana, tal vez? O me das una explicación razonable (y más te vale que sea buena, Holmes, te lo juro) o me bajo de aquí ahora mismo y continúas tú solo con lo que sea que vayas a hacer.

Sherlock suspiró, seguramente buscando una paciencia de la cual carecía. De verdad que tenía cosas mucho, _mucho_ más importantes en las que pensar ahora mismo que explicarle la situación a John. Pero por lo visto era lo que más le convenía hacer.

"Mis contactos han estado siguiendo durante meses una amplia red de narcotraficantes al norte de Londres. En otras situaciones me daría igual, tengo cosas más importantes que atender, pero también la certitud de que llevan a cabo también diferentes abusos a menores y otro tipo de actividades ilícitas, así que no, no lo podía dejar estar. Hace menos de una hora Bill me avisó de que había visto movimiento en un salón de recreativos abandonado, así que vamos para allá. Voy a necesitarte completamente lúcido esta noche, John. Más te vale quitarte de encima esa cara de estúpida estupefacción y espabilarte de una vez.

Nada más oírle John frunció el ceño, indignado, pero al menos cerró la boca, borrando de un plumazo la mueca de confusión que se había dibujado en sus facciones. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, _dios dame paciencia_ , porque tenía la sensación de que iba a necesitar mucha. Recapituló:

-Vamos a ver. ¿Me has metido en un taxi a las tres de la mañana para enfrentarnos, tú y yo solos (y sin ningún arma, por cierto)… a una red de peligrosos narcotraficantes? ¿SE TE HA IDO LA CABEZA, SHERLOCK HOLMES? –el apelado puso los ojos en blanco al oírle gritar. Abrió la boca para replicar pero- No, NO contestes, es una pregunta retórica. Ni se te ocurra contestar. Puede que no se te haya pasado por tu brillante mente, Holmes, pero ¿sabes que existe una cosa llamada POLICÍA, a la que la gente acude en situaciones así? –Silencio. John bufó- A eso sí que me puedes contestar, cretino.

-John, por favor, no seas _simple_. Para cuando la policía llegase al lugar, los narcotraficantes se habrían ido. De hecho, lo más seguro es que lleguemos tarde y ya se hayan ido. Por otro lado harían muchas preguntas y pondrían una cantidad increíble de pegas porque son todos una panda de vagos inútiles, así que sólo conseguiríamos dificultar la operación si llamase a la policía.

-¿Por qué yo? _–No pudo evitar hacer la pregunta: ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué te estoy haciendo caso? ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de conocerte desde siempre, de haberte reencontrado, de habernos visto ya? ¿Por qué hasta después de haberme dicho que vamos a enfrentarnos tú y yo solos a saber cuántos drogatas armados y peligrosos sigo aquí, sentado… y, lo que es peor, emocionado?_ Pero no había dicho todo aquello en voz alta, y menos mal- Quiero decir, no soy más que… bueno, un aspirante a médico cualquiera que… en fin, ¿por qué narices me avisas a mí?

Sherlock le miró de repente, como si no se esperase una pregunta así, o tal vez fuese increíblemente obvio.

-En caso de altercado, tú eres el único que sabe manejar bien un arma. Aparte de eso respondes con eficacia a situaciones de enorme presión o estrés, manteniendo la calma necesaria y actuando con cabeza. Y siempre viene bien tener a alguien al lado con amplia experiencia médica. No eres sólo "un estudiante más" –añadió al cabo de un rato, como dudando si debía decir aquello último o no. Y si tenía más motivos, se los calló. John volvió a abrir la boca, confuso.

-¿Cómo… sabes que sé manejar una pistola?

-Por favor, John, tu padre es militar. Se ve a leguas de distancia; procuras mantenerte siempre erguido (de pequeño siempre te lo imponía, seguramente obligándote a comer con libros entre los brazos) y cuando esperas de pie adoptas también, inconscientemente, una pose superficialmente militar. Tienes las manos curtidas desde hace años, de acostumbrarte a trabajar con ellas desde tu infancia. Está claro que tu padre intentó inculcar en ti lo que no pudo en tu hermana, más que nada por ser mujer, y te enseñó a manejar un arma aunque sólo fuese de forma básica, porque quería hacer de ti "todo un hombre" –hizo una mueca, desagradado-. Ridículo.

Esta vez el rubio no supo qué contestar, abriendo y cerrando un par de veces la boca y logrando articular solo un "wow". Sherlock frunció el ceño:

-¿"Wow"?

-Sí, wow. Eso último ha sido genial. Increíble.

Sherlock frunció aún más el ceño (si era posible), desviando la mirada, y John no pudo evitar una sonrisita porque por una vez no era él el confundido. Parecía que Holmes no estaba muy acostumbrado a los halagos, y sin embargo tenía un ego más grande que el London Eye. Pues vaya. El taxi se detuvo de forma repentina y el detective bajó sin decir palabra, obligando a John a pagar el viaje al tiempo que mascullaba un par de maldiciones y se apresuraba a seguirle. Bastaba con despistarse un par de segundos para perderle de vista, y teniendo en cuenta la situación, ahora mismo eso no le convenía en absoluto. ¿Sabéis el dicho de "mejor solo que mal acompañado"? Pues bien, aquella noche lo invalidaba por completo.

Vislumbró al detective al otro lado de la calle, agachado frente a una puerta cerrada, y corrió hasta su lado; huelga decir que estaba intentando entrar a la fuerza.

-Para ayudar a la policía cada dos por tres, tampoco es que seas muy legal –susurró el rubio, mirándole (por una vez en su vida) desde arriba.

-Cállate. Me estás desconcentr… ah, ya está –y acto seguido se oyó un "click". Sherlock se levantó, volteándose hacia él, y ni siquiera la oscuridad pudo disimular lo contento que estaba. Se puso un dedo en los labios, indicándole silencio… y entró.

xxxxxx

El sitio estaba hecho un asco.

Tampoco es que se pudiesen ver muchos detalles, ya que estaban a oscuras, pero John casi que lo agradecía. Todas las ventanas que daban a la calle estaban rotas, y la luz de las farolas se filtraba, reflejándose en los cristales y las máquinas de juegos. El suelo estaba lleno de cajetillas de tabaco, condones usados, latas y botellas. John hizo una mueca, procurando mirar por dónde pisaba, hasta que se chocó contra la espalda de Sherlock y comprendió que más le valía mirar al frente en vez de al suelo. Entró por la puerta a su derecha y tiró de la manga del detective, llamando su atención; dentro había un par de sillones dispuestos alrededor de una mesa, una televisión medio rota y más botellas. Encima de la mesa, un cenicero. En el cenicero, cigarrillos… aún humeantes. Le pareció que Sherlock iba a aclararle en voz baja algo como "eso significa que aún están cerca", pero le lanzó una mirada furibunda como respuesta indicando que "tan tonto no soy, Holmes". John se mordió el labio, notando cómo un cosquilleo le recorría la yema de los dedos y la adrenalina se extendía de pies a cabeza, como un virus imparable. Miró a su acompañante, entendiéndose sin necesidad de decir nada, y se separaron para inspeccionar la sala. A decir verdad, ahora que lo pensaba, sí que echaba de menos el peso familiar y reconfortante de la pistola en su mano. Aquello no quería decir que _le gustaba_ tener un arma, pero era verdad que siempre te aportaba una sensación de seguridad y control que no tenías con las manos vacías. Era la salida rápida: ¿problemas? Dispara. _No dudes, hijo. Si te ves en peligro, dispara. Quienquiera que te ataque tiene el mismo derecho que tú a sobrevivir. ¡Defiéndete! ¡Espalda recta, Watson! No puedes permitirte ningún fallo, una pistola no es ningún juguete. Si fallas, mueres._ John sacudió la cabeza, deshaciéndose de la voz de su padre. Si se había encaminado hacia la medicina, era por algo. No le gustaban las armas. No le interesaban, le repelían. Pero a la hora de sentirse seguro, y sobre todo en aquel momento, no le haría ningún asco a una pistola cargada en su mano. Miró a su alrededor. Tenía que haber alguna, seguro. Sabía que los narcotraficantes seguían por ahí, y era más que plausible que hubiesen dejado una pistola… Barrió el sitio con la mirada, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal: ahí, en lo alto de una estantería destartalada, mal disimulada. Gracias a dios. Se apresuró a cogerla, verificando que estuviese en buen estado y, sobre todo, cargada; las enseñanzas de su padre seguían ahí, tan nítidas como el primer día, fruto de tantísimas tardes escuchando lo mismo una y otra vez. _¿Está cargada, Johnny?_ Lo está. _Bien, hijo, pero te has distraído demasiado. ¿Qué te he dicho siempre? ¡No bajes la guardia! ¿Es que no aprendes nunca?_ La voz profunda de Sherlock se hizo hueco en su cabeza, interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, sustituyendo a la de su padre:

-¡John! ¿¡Qué demonios hac…

Sus sentidos de alerta se dispararon al instante. El tiempo pareció detenerse y, por un momento, fue consciente de la situación al completo: unos cuatro metros a su izquierda, Sherlock, arrodillado al lado de una chica inconsciente en el suelo que parecía haber surgido de la nada. Estaba girado hacia él, pero no le estaba mirando _a él_. Así pues estaba mirando detrás de él. Tensó la mandíbula, girando su cuerpo por completo, poniéndose delante del detective y de la chica, sujetando la pistola con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le quebrarían las manos. _Quienquiera que te ataque tiene el mismo derecho que tú a sobrevivir, Johnny._

Dos disparos. Uno y dos, separados por milésimas de segundos. Por un momento pensó que había fallado, pero no; no le quedó duda cuando la figura difusa que tenía delante de él se desplomó, como un muñeco de tela. Frunció el ceño, él sólo había disparado una bala, pero habían resonado dos. Se dio la vuelta hacia Sherlock, entrando en pánico al pensar que tal vez no se había colocado bien delante de él para protegerle y le habían dado, pero al ver la cara de shock del detective supo que no había sido él el herido. Tenía… ¿miedo? Era la primera vez que veía el miedo auténtico, primario e irracional, reflejarse en la cara de Sherlock Holmes. ¿Por qué tenía miedo? Y entonces comprendió. _Oh, vaya. Mierda, John._ Le devolvió la mirada, desconcertado, y entonces un dolor intenso le sacudió como una maza a la altura del hombro y le derribó por completo. Y se hizo de noche, más aún.


	9. Chapter 9

_"you love him  
_

 _and it's a goddamn tragedy_

 _because you look at him and he's blinding, he's the sun,_

 _and he touches you and it burns,_

 _leaves your heart in flames._

 _._

 _and you love him,_

 _god, you do love him,_

 _._

 _and you want to talk,_

 _you want to open your mouth,_

 _._

 _iloveyouiloveyouiloveyou,_

 _._

 _no words come out_

 _but he understands -_

 _._

 _he always does." **-(vía llionhearts )**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 9, o "Cuando John Watson se cayó de un guindo":  
**

No abrió los ojos. Le daba una pereza tremenda; no recordaba haberse sentido tan cansado en siglos, ¿no podía hacerse el dormido un poquito más? Hizo acopio de fuerzas, abriendo primero un ojo y luego otro y pegándose un susto de muerte al ver a un Sherlock mirándole fijamente a su lado con, por una vez, un aspecto desastroso.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación mirar a alguien tan fijamente? –soltó, enarcando una ceja. Sherlock esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-No las veces suficientes –replicó, con una voz más ronca de la que acostumbraba. Dios, realmente tenía un aspecto horrible; más pálido que de costumbre, ojeras, leve barba… ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría as…

-Cinco días y nueve horas. Lo que has tardado en despertarte, básicamente.

 _Oh._ Y entonces le volvió todo a la mente, acompañado de un bonito dolor de cabeza. Hizo una mueca, desagradado, teniendo la sensación de que había sido todo un sueño. Pero sintió entonces una punzada en el hombro, indicándole que _eh, soy tu herida de bala y existo, no lo has soñado. Estás en el hospital, imbécil. Espabila._

-John… –la voz de Sherlock hizo que voltease de nuevo la cabeza hacia él, aún sin terminar de procesarlo. Le miró a la cara y se dio cuenta entonces de por qué parecía tan distinto repentinamente: estaba, de forma literal, desbordado por las emociones. Y, por encima de todo, parecía increíblemente aliviado de verle ahí, despierto, consciente, _vivo._ El corazón empezó a latirle en el pecho a una velocidad desorbitante, sin saber por qué _-_. Lo sient…

Pero algo interrumpió las disculpas del detective, rompiendo el momento en mil cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¡JOHN! –la voz de Mary inundó la sala, teñida de preocupación, y en menos de dos segundos tenía a la rubia encima de él, abrazándole con fuerza- Oh dios mío, John, nos tenías a todos preocupadísimos, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele? ¿Lo notas? Llevas cinco días aquí, la espera me estaba matando, parece ser que la bala… -detuvo su aluvión de información de repente, percatándose de la presencia del detective a su lado. Se irguió, con una mirada que haría temblar continentes, y no exagero al decir que la bofetada resonó por todo el hospital y despertó a una abuela que dormía la siesta en Gales. John abrió la boca, alucinando, y Sherlock parecía igual de impresionado que él, mientras su mejilla izquierda se tornaba de un rojo intenso. Al menos ya no estaba tan pálido.

-¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE! NO ME PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN. INCREÍBLEMENTE. ESTÚPIDO, SHERLOCK HOLMES.

El apelado, ya recuperado del golpe, aceptó sin reparos los gritos de Mary, sabiendo que eran justificados. Aun así no terminaba de ver a qué tanto drama; al fin y al cabo, John estaba bien, todo lo bien que se podía estar después de recibir un balazo en el hombro, claro. Pero estaba vivo. Después de cinco minutos desgarrándose la garganta soltó un "dios mío, necesito tres cafés. Pero aún no he terminado contigo, Holmes. Sigues siendo un imbécil", y desapareció por la puerta, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a John y asegurando que iría a verle pronto.

Después de Mary, las visitas fueron un no-parar. El detective había desaparecido prudentemente, y de algún modo se había corrido la voz, aunque nadie sabía qué había sucedido exactamente, y él lo prefería así. La versión oficial era que, por algún motivo desconocido, John estaba con Sherlock en Londres en mitad de la noche, le habían intentado atracar y había sido disparado. Explicar la verdad habría sido muy complicado y en realidad ni siquiera él la tenía clara. Con tanto ajetreo no se había parado a pensar en todo lo sucedido con Sherlock antes de que le disparasen, y para aquel entonces ya tenía la certitud de que lo que sucedió aquella noche, durante su guardia, lo había soñado. No había habido beso, nunca lo hubo, y se llevaría aquel recuerdo ficticio con él a la tumba, como un secreto vergonzoso que nunca debería ser desvelado.

Lo que quedaba de tarde fue un desfile de personas: gente del hospital que lo único que quería era cotillear, más que nada. Recibió sorprendido una visita de Greg, que por supuesto sabía lo que había sucedido, y tuvo que aguantar una buena bronca _(Por dios, John, todo el mundo sabe que Sherlock es un inconsciente, pero ¿tú? ¡Cómo se te ocurre no llamarme…!),_ de sus padres (su madre le dejó al menos tres tuppers en la mesilla, después de diez minutos asegurándole que sí, mamá, estoy bien, es sólo un rasguño), e incluso de Harriet. John no dijo nada, viéndola en el umbral. Estaba mucho más recuperada: color en las mejillas, bien vestida, sana. Estaba ahí, en la puerta, dudando si entrar o no, temerosa por una vez en su vida. E hizo entonces lo que John no se atrevió cuando era ella la que estaba postrada en una cama de hospital: entró, como si se hubiesen esfumado todas sus dudas, y le abrazó con tanta fuerza que John pensó que si no había muerto del disparo, moriría ahogado por su hermana. Correspondió a su abrazo, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

-Estaba preocupadísima. ¿Se puede saber en qué líos te metes? –dijo, una vez se separaron.

-Me atracaron y…

-Oh, venga, Johnny. Véndele la historia del atraco a quien quieras, pero a mí no, porque no me lo trago. Siempre has sido un mentiroso terrible; mamá te las pillaba todas.

John enarcó una ceja.

-Te lo cuento cuando tú me digas quién es tu nueva novia –Harry le miró, sin entender-. Venga, hombre, está claro que tienes a alguien. Te veo menos gruñona que de costumbre, y esa pulsera es nueva, no me digas que…

-¿No lo sabes?

-… ¿debería? –Harriet frunció levemente el ceño, reflexiva. Al cabo de unos segundos se inclinó sobre su hermano, dándole un beso en la frente.

-Me tengo que ir, Johnny. Nos vemos en poco, te lo aseguro.

-Eh, ¡eh! No me dejes así, ¿se puede saber qué pasa? –pero la rubia ya había desaparecido por la puerta, ignorándole por completo. John puso los ojos en blanco, dejándose caer de nuevo en los almohadones de su cama. Típico de Harry.

Le dieron el alta la mañana siguiente, no con pocas reticencias, después de mucho insistir. Dicen que los médicos son los peores pacientes, y no hay afirmación más cierta que esa. John odiaba estar ahí, postrado en una cama sin nada que hacer, y justamente por eso dio la tabarra alegando que sabía perfectamente cómo cuidarse la herida hasta que el personal no le quiso ver más y aceptaron que saliese por la puerta él solo. Miró el móvil, ya en la calle, por primera vez en días: los mensajes de siempre y… cinco llamadas perdidas de su compañero de piso.

Compañero de piso, sí. No podía permitirse pagar él solo un apartamento, así que convivía con un asiático que se la pasaba jugando al World of Warcraft y sabe dios qué más. Por acordarse, no se acordaba ni de su nombre; a decir verdad, lo único que compartía con él eran los gastos. Básicamente ni se cruzaban ni se hablaban, llevando únicamente una relación cordial de hola-adiós-gracias, y por eso le extrañó tanto recibir llamadas suyas. Era algo malo fijo. Soltó un suspiro, poniéndose el abrigo y sintiendo una punzada de queja por parte de su hombro. Ya tardaban los problemas en alcanzarle, ya.

Resultó ser que tenía un mes para encontrar un nuevo compañero de piso, porque Ravi (así parecía llamarse, por lo visto) se mudaba. Fantástico.

xxxxxx

Retomó sus días en el hospital con normalidad, procurando volver a la rutina de siempre. Sara ya no le hablaba, procurando evitarle siempre que podía, y John no le quitaba razón porque al fin y al cabo _sí_ que se comportó como un imbécil. Sherlock seguía tocándoles las narices y mandándole guardias nocturnas cada dos por tres, el café seguía estando aguado y ardiendo y Mary seguía consumiendo dos termos al día… nada nuevo bajo el sol. Salvo una cosa: se acercaba el final de sus prácticas, y se notaba en el ambiente. De repente los errores parecían sobresaltar mucho más que los aciertos. Y había siempre alrededor un aire de tensión, de preocupación, _¿pasaré? ¿sí? ¿no?_ No había alumno que no se lo preguntase al menos una vez al día.

Aunque John mentiría si dijese que estaba tan preocupado como los demás: a él, suspender o aprobar no le quitaba el sueño, porque estaba casi seguro de que aprobaría. Segurísimo. Después de _todo_ lo que había sucedido no había manera humana de suspenderle. Tal vez era una fe inútil la que tenía, pero confiaba ciegamente en que Holmes no dejaría que eso pasase, era una certeza, para él estaba tan claro como que el cielo es azul y la Tierra redonda. Aún no tenía clara su relación con Sherlock Holmes- era algo extraño. Estaba el Sherlock de siempre, el "soy tu supervisor y soy un imbécil, haz esto y haz lo otro" y luego el Sherlock "sigo siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre pero ahora soy detective… ven conmigo" que conoció hace poco y que, siendo sinceros, le gustaba mucho más. Sobre todo porque se había percatado de que aunque no parecía desagradarle del todo trabajar en un hospital, no era nada comparado con lo exultante, lo _feliz_ que le vio aquella noche. Por primera vez.

El ruido de la máquina de café le sacó de sus cavilaciones y recordó que tenía una cosa pendiente aún. Se alejó de la cafetería, consciente de la mirada interrogante de Mary, y bajó las escaleras paseándose por un ala del hospital hasta ahora desconocida para él hasta detenerse delante de la puerta que rezaba "Dr. Sherlock H." escuetamente, bastante más discreta que las demás. Se tomó la libertad de entrar sin llamar, viendo por primera vez su despacho. Él estaba ahí, por supuesto. No se molestó siquiera en darse la vuelta para comprobar quién era, porque seguro que ya lo sabía.

-¿Dónde está la chica? –preguntó John, apoyándose en una de las desordenadas estanterías.

-Estaba en la habitación contigua a la tuya… de hecho, sigue en el hospital, aunque le dan el alta mañana.

El rubio puso los ojos en blanco, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué no me avisas? –Sherlock se encoge de hombros.

-No me lo preguntaste. Además, te recuerdo que estabas bastante ocupado. No te preocupes por ella; sólo tenía una sobredosis. Cuando la encontré aquella noche no estaba muerta, únicamente inconsciente. Lamentablemente no se acuerda de nada, así que de poco nos sirve.

-¿Y el tipo al que… bueno, al que _maté? –_ Así, admitiéndolo en voz alta, parecía algo tan insignificante... Hasta ahora no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello. De hecho, ni se acordaba. Pero había _matado a una persona._ ¿Le convertía eso en un asesino? ¿En peor persona? Las dudas empezaban a brotar de su mente, atenazándole, un cúmulo de nubes oscuras amenazando tormenta. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando deshacerse de ellas, al menos por ahora. Tensó la mandíbula, apretó los nudillos.

-Uno de los dos hermanos Ranskahov, Vladimir –asintió, fingiendo que sabía de quién estaban hablando-. Tampoco te preocupes por él, está todo resuelto.

John frunció el ceño, mordiéndose la lengua.

-Pero, entonces… ¿no sirvió de _nada?_

-Oh, a mí sí que me sirvió de algo, créeme. Varias cosas –la mirada del detective centelleó, atravesándole por una décima de segundo, y John supo con certeza que ni se lo estaba contando todo, ni se lo iba a contar. En fin, empezaba a acostumbrarse. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir de la habitación, pero Sherlock se lo impidió rápidamente, poniéndole una mano en el hombro para interceptarle. Levantó la vista, tragando salida. Otra vez. Quemaba.

-John –dijo, y su voz parecía salida de los abismos. ¿Cómo podía alguien tener un tono tan increíblemente grave?

-¿… sí? –consiguió musitar, a media voz.

-No te vuelvas a poner delante de mí. Nunca. En ninguna parte pone que tu vida vale menos que la mía. Es mi primer requisito.

-¿Requisito? ¿Requisito para qué?

-Para enfrentarnos al mundo juntos, John. ¿Para qué sino? –respondió, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Levantó la mano de su hombro, se subió el cuello del abrigo con dramatismo y, no sin antes lanzarle una media sonrisa aún más dramática, salió del despacho sin añadir nada más, dejándole ahí. John puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado. _Cómo se puede ser tan presumido._

xxxxxxxx

Mike Stamford guardó silencio y se esforzó por aparentar alegría. Porque se alegraba por sus amigos, por supuesto. A su alrededor todo el mundo gritaba, reía, celebraba. Molly y Sarah se abrazaban, dando pequeños saltos, y hasta Sebastian en una esquina había esbozado una pequeña sonrisa, tan imperceptible como él. Observó el sobre que yacía delante de él, casi inofensivo y de un blanco inmaculado que hacía daño a la vista. Lo cogió entre sus manos, cuidadosamente, como si se fuese a romper; era un estúpido sobre de papel y sin embargo le pesaba tanto como el universo entero. Tragó saliva, se lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, y no se le pasó por la cabeza abrirlo ni una sola vez. Más que nada porque no lo necesitaba, no hacía falta tener más de dos dedos de frente para saber lo que se encontraría escrito dentro: Mike Stamford, SUSPENDIDO, o algo así. Lo sabía y lo aceptaba, porque llevaba bastante tiempo viéndolo venir. John entró en la sala, sonriente, y se preguntó de dónde vendría y por qué había tardado tanto en aparecer para celebrar su Aprobado, aunque sospechaba ligeramente con quién había estado el rubio antes de subir a la cafetería. Sus miradas se cruzaron, y no fue necesario decir nada para que Watson comprendiese la situación. Se acercó a él, pasándole la mano por los hombros con ademán protector.

-No pasa nada, Mike. Venga ya, el Barts se lo pierde: acaba de perder al fabuloso Stamford.

Mike sonrió, apreciando el apoyo de su amigo.

-Supongo que a ti no tengo ni que preguntarte qué tal te ha ido… ¿Tu aprobado te lo ha dado Holmes en persona? –le dio un codazo, enarcando una ceja, divertido ante la cara de desconcierto repentino de John. Juraría que hasta había enrojecido levemente.

-No digas burradas.

-Te conozco desde hace años, Johnny. Qué mal se te da mentir. Dejo que te hagas el sueco conmigo pero porque soy buen amigo, que sino…

-No sé de qué me estás hablando.

-No sé cómo nadie más se ha dado cuenta…

-De qué.

-Está más claro que el agua. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando estábamos en primero y te enamoraste perdidamente de Rebeca? Te pillé en menos de dos días.

-Se llamaba Ana y de verdad, Mike, no sé de qué me estás hablando…

-Te pasabas las horas suspirando y mordiéndote el labio porque te ponía nervioso.

-¿Has terminado ya?

-Tienes heridas en los labios, John. Te los muerdes constantemente.

-¿Y qué?

-Que estás enamorado.

Ajá, ahora sí que había enrojecido. Sus orejas parecían una señal de stop. Mike soltó una carcajada, dándole un par de golpes en el hombro y negando con la cabeza. Había que ser tonto para no darse cuenta, y eso a John se le daba muy bien. El pobre chico no dijo nada aún, con la boca entreabierta y pestañeando muy rápido, soltando a media voz varios "yo no… quiero decir, Mike, no… yo gay no… A ver, enamorado no es la palabra que… O sea, que yo no… quiero decir, _gay_ … Que no, Mike, que no". El apelado rio más fuerte, mirándole con algo de compasión.

-Te tiene caladísimo, ¿eh? Si te soy sincero no sé qué le ves, aunque algo tendrá. Venga, hombre, admítelo ya, Johnny. _Estás enamorado de Sherlock Holmes._

La gente gritaba a su alrededor, pero de repente se hizo el silencio entre los dos, como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar durante un instante, expectante, conteniendo su respiración, porque se avecinaba un momento importante, aunque nadie se diese cuenta: ¿lo estoy?

 _Sí._

* * *

 ** _¡Hasta aquí hemos llegado! Si os soy sincera, no sé muy bien si continuar el fic o dejarlo en esto, porque mientras que la historia hasta ahora estaba toda planeada (y asegurando así un capítulo por semana), a partir de aquí estoy en una especie de punto muerto... esto me pasa por ser tan vaga... vosotros diréis. Si queréis que esto siga, lo pedís con una review bonita, que ya se sabe que quien no llora no mama. La cosa es que al tener reviews me siento muy culpable, es todo una estrategia para ver si consigo ponerme las pilas un poco. No sé. Hasta otra 3.  
_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow. Lo que pone en mi perfil, eso de que "actualizo más o menos cada nueva temporada de Sherlock", iba 100% en serio: han pasado nueve (9) meses desde que actualicé por última vez y ahora me he decidido a INTENTAR darle un punto final a esto, a ver si lo consigo, porque me martiriza dejarlo a medias. Son solo tres capítulos más de los que honestamente no me siento satisfecha para nada (no me gusta nada el resultado final T^T), pero no sé, algo es algo. A ver si a vosotros os gusta un poco más que a mí...**

 **Warning: he intentado hacer un POV Sherlock al principio del capítulo y ha sido un poco (mucho) un desastre. Si escribís fics, no lo intentéis nunca. En serio, _nunca,_ es una muy mala idea: complicadísimo narrar a Sherlock en primera persona. No-lo-hagáis. Lo siento.**

 _._

 _._

 _Intenta usted hablarme de amor, Marcus, pero el amor es complicado. El amor es algo muy complicado. Es a la vez la cosa más extraordinaria y la peor que puede pasar. Un día lo descubrirá. El amor puede hacer mucho daño. Así que no debe tener usted miedo de caer, y sobre todo de enamorarse, porque el amor es también muy hermoso, pero como todo lo que es hermoso, deslumbra y daña los ojos. Por esa razón a menudo se llora después._

 ** _La verdad sobre el caso Harry Quebert (Joël Dicker)_**

.

 **Capítulo 10:**

El frío de Londres se infiltra a través de las paredes, colándose por rendijas y serpenteando por esquinas, llevando a cabo su invasión silenciosa. El invierno se asienta poco a poco pero sin pausa, y se apropia del silencio convirtiéndolo en nieve, lluvia, truenos y viento. Estoy en completo silencio. Inmóvil, atento, sentado en el respaldo del sofá. Deben de ser alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana. Las primeras gotas empiezan a caer, como advirtiéndome del aguacero que se avecinaba. Suspiro. Me aburro.

El piso está hecho un asco, pero sorteo todo lo que hay tirado por el suelo casi con indiferencia. Periódicos, libros, sábanas, revistas, varias tazas de té de hace semana y media. Calculo que dentro de siete horas y veinticuatro minutos, con precisión, mi casero llamará a la puerta y me dará un margen de tiempo limitado para abandonar su piso. Este me ha durado cinco meses. Normalmente me echan al tercero; no todo el mundo está preparado para afrontar la estancia de un sociópata altamente funcional. Todo lo que ven es el caos, violín de madrugada, el desorden o algún que otro miembro amputado por la casa cuando tengo mala suerte.

Me acerco a la ventana, arrastrando tras de mí una sábana casi gris con un frotamiento suave, y apoyo la frente en el cristal casi congelado. Necesito un piso nuevo, con un casero nuevo… y un compañero. Las dos primeras cosas ya estaban solucionadas, gracias a Mrs. Hudson. La tercera estaba por ver. El Silencio asiente, dándome la razón; tampoco me hacía mucha falta, porque yo siempre tengo razón.

Al cabo de treinta segundos cae un torrente de agua atronador, haciendo desaparecer al silencio y emborronando mi visión desde la ventana.

¿Veis? Lo sabía.

xxxxxx

Todo el mundo sabe que se acerca una renovación de plantilla. Esas eran las reglas: los estudiantes que entran por los médicos que salen. Ahora que las prácticas habían finalizado, estaba claro que más de uno se iba a retirar: entre ellos, yo. Suficiente distracción por el momento. Ya he encontrado todo lo que necesito.

El móvil me vibra y no necesito ni mirarlo para saber que es Mycroft. Sonrío; está nervioso porque no sabe con exactitud qué está pasando. ¿Tengo cara de tener que darle explicaciones? No.

 _Si vas a tomar alguna decisión importante, deberías discutirla conmigo antes. –M_

 _Intuyo que no me vas a hacer caso te diga lo que te diga. –M_

 _¿Quién es el joven Watson? –M_

 _Si no contestas tendré que descubrirlo por mi cuenta. Que pases un buen día :) –M_

Bufo, tirando el móvil lejos. Ya estaba tardando Mycroft en meter las narices en _mis_ asuntos.

-Me saca de quicio –le explico a Billy, silencioso oyente que reposa en una de mis estanterías-. Y doy gracias a que ya no convive con Graham. Ya es un suplicio soportar a mi hermano, como para tener también encima a Gavin constantemente –la calavera me observa de forma casi insultante. Me doy por vencido, exasperado, cogiendo mi abrigo y mi bufanda y saliendo del apartamento como un torrente. En las escaleras me encuentro con mi casero. No estoy de humor para estupideces- Fuera en una semana, sí, ya lo sé. ¿Sabe ya que su hija es stripper en el bar de la esquina? –le espeto, subiéndome el cuello del abrigo sin detenerme siquiera a despedirme (para qué, si total, le acabaría volviendo a ver, para mi desgracia). Llego al hospital a la hora de siempre, pero esta vez tomo un camino inusual, subiendo escaleras arriba. Al fondo a la derecha. Víctor Trevor. Director. Llamo a la puerta y paso, sin esperar siquiera a que me conceda el permiso para entrar. Me detengo en el umbral y, cómo no, Víctor me recibe con una amplia sonrisa que para cualquier otra persona habría resultado encantadora.

-Sherlock –me saluda suavemente, depositando la pluma estilográfica que tenía entre manos. Alza la vista hacia mí, y nuestras miradas se cruzan en una confrontación silenciosa. Hago un repaso rápido de mis archivos. Víctor Trevor: estudiante de sobresaliente, neurocirujano de renombre, ahora dirige el hospital. Pansexual. Inteligente, pero no tanto como yo. Fue a clase conmigo durante un breve periodo de tiempo. Mantuvimos una breve relación—no, irrelevante. Sonrío fríamente.

-Considero esta visita una mera cordialidad, para decirte que me voy, cosa que ambos ya sabemos, acabemos con esto cuando antes –Víctor va a abrir la boca, pero no le dejo; nunca me ha gustado perder el tiempo-. Ni tú ni el hospital me debéis nada, así que esto termina aquí.

-¿Y si no acepto tu dimis…

-Sabes de sobra que me va a dar igual que aceptes o no mi dimisión. Estoy fuera. Eres suficientemente inteligente, Víctor: si vas a sustituirme con alguien, que sea con el Dr. John Watson. Dará la talla. No me estoy equivocando con esto –estoy por añadir un "yo nunca me equivoco", pero es algo que ambos sabemos ya.

Trevor guarda silencio. Me observa, sin decir palabra, como si estuviese procesando todo lo que acababa de decir. Después de un momento que se me hizo eterno asiente levemente, y puedo observar cómo se muerde el carrillo izquierdo interiormente. Va a decir algo, pero finalmente decide callarse y da por finalizada la reunión cogiendo de nuevo su estilográfica y despegando su atención de mí. Me doy la vuelta y salgo, bajando las escaleras: me queda una sola cosa más por hacer.

xxxxxx

John se detiene a mitad del bostezo porque lo _nota._ Porque un escalofrío le recorre la espina dorsal, le empuja a darse la vuelta lentamente, mirando por encima de su hombro derecho, atisbando de reojo aquella figura negra y esbelta que le atormentaba cada segundo del día. Suspira, intentando tranquilizarse, porque Sherlock Holmes está ahí y le está mirando, y su corazón está a punto de jubilarse. _Joder, John, que no tienes catorce putos años._ Consigue (o eso cree) esconder parte de su nerviosismo detrás de una mirada interrogante. No hay nadie más en la cafetería salvo un señor limpiando mesas. Como un felino Sherlock se encamina hacia él, hasta que se detiene, le mira y suelta:

-Baker Street, 221B. Tenemos la cita a las seis y cuarto; no llegues tarde.

Y se va con un frusfrús de su abrigo detrás, dejándole ahí, temblando como un flan y más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje. John coge una gran bocanada de aire, sentándose en una de las sillas para no perder el equilibrio. Repite sus palabras mentalmente, y se muere: ¿había dicho _cita?_ ¿Cómo que cita? ¿Cita-cita? Traga saliva. ¿Pero del tipo de cita de cuando vas al dentista o… o cita-cita? Jamás pensó que una palabra de cuatro letras podría llegar a provocarle tantos dolores de cabeza. Miró su reloj: las ocho y media. Le quedaban muchas horas por delante antes de las seis y cuarto, así que más le valía centrarse un poco, o acabaría matando a algún paciente.

xxxxxx

Llega la hora del Juicio Final, y casi que se espera que el suelo se abra a sus pies y le arrastre al infierno cuando pone un pie fuera del taxi. 221B. Ahí está. No sabe por qué cojones Sherlock le había citado aquí, pero no tardaría mucho en descubrirlo. Se adelanta y llama a la puerta.

-¡John, querido! –la puerta se abre de sopetón, y una señora da un beso en la mejilla- Pasa, pasa, Sherlock está ya arriba…

Watson abre la boca, como un pez, procesando:

-¿Señora… Señora Hudson!? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –exclama, al reconocerla.

-Aunque no lo aparente ya estoy muy mayor para trabajar, John. Deja de perder el tiempo y sube, ya sabes que no le gusta que le hagan esperar… -y prácticamente le arrastra escaleras arriba, el rubio aún en _shock._

Empuja suavemente la puerta del piso. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue que el papel de pared era horrible: una mezcla de verdes oscuros, rojos y patrones. Lo segundo fue que daba igual el papel de pared, porque al fin y al cabo había tal cantidad de objetos y de mierda esparcida por absolutamente cada rincón que casi ni se veía. Enarcó las cejas, dándose la vuelta para preguntarle a Mrs. Hudson qué se suponía que debía hacer ahora, pero la señora había desaparecido silenciosamente escaleras abajo.

-¿Te vas a quedar en el descansillo toda la tarde?

Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo, reconociendo esa voz incluso antes de llegar a articular palabra. Carraspeó, nervioso, dando un par de pasos dubitativos hacia delante y atravesando el umbral de la puerta. Sherlock estaba ahí, subido descalzo encima de una pila de libros sorprendentemente alta (el cómo se mantenía en equilibro era un misterio), de espaldas a él. John se permitió treinta segundos de contemplación, aprovechando que no llevaba encima la gabardina y su figura se contorneaba con mucha más facilidad. Después recordó que le habían hecho una pregunta.

-Ah, eh… no, claro.

-Espero que el piso sea de tu agrado.

El rubio frunció el ceño, mirando a su alrededor, sin comprender.

-Oh, vamos, John. ¿Te lo voy a tener que decir todo yo?

-¿Sí?

Sherlock se da la vuelta para mirarle, bufando exasperado.

-Llevas una semana deteniéndote todas las mañanas frente al tablón de anuncios del hospital, por no mencionar que aprovechas los descansos de la comida para buscar cosas en tu portátil, cosa que no hacías nunca antes. Tienes en tu libreta de apuntes un post-it lleno de números de teléfono que has ido tachando poco a poco. Está claro que buscas un piso nuevo, que a su vez tienes que compartir con alguien porque no puedes afrontar los costes de una vivienda individual –dicho lo dicho pega un pequeño salto, bajándose de la pila de libros y sorteando un par de tacos de hojas y tres grapadoras que había en el suelo, acercándose a él. Sonríe abiertamente, y a John le da miedo-. Espero que no te moleste el violín a horas intempestivas. También puedo estar varios días sin hablar. Mañana puedes traer tus cosas…

-… pero esto está lleno de mierd-…

-… yo ya me he tomado la libertad de dejar mis cos—Bueno. Siempre se puede… -se agacha, cogiendo un par de cosas del suelo con rapidez, y el rubio enarca ambas cejas, sorprendido. Sherlock parece… ¿apurado?- limpiar un poco… Desordenado, tal vez… -tira cuatro libros de mala manera encima de la mesa. Parece ser que el concepto de "ordenar" por parte de Sherlock Holmes tiene un significado un poco distinto al del resto del planeta. Se hace el silencio y ambos se miran, sin tener mucho más que decir. El detective se acerca a él, alcanzándole en dos zancadas, y John traga saliva. Le tiende la mano y deposita unas llaves, que aún están calientes por el contacto. El médico las coge, cerrando el puño como si fuesen a salir corriendo-. Tu habitación es la de arriba. A mano derecha –añade, antes de desaparecer por la puerta, rozándole y dejando tras de sí un espacio vacío.

John coge aire, sin percatarse de que llevaba al menos medio minuto sin respirar, aún perplejo y apretando las llaves en su puño. Parpadea un par de veces y se mueve, por fin, tropezándose con una taza de té y una pila de sábanas. Los libros se amontonan en cada centímetro del suelo, abarcando desde temas de cocina hasta física nuclear. ¿Se los habrá leído todos? Seguro que sí. O más bien no, porque seguro que le aburren todos y cada uno de ellos. A su izquierda está lo que debió de ser en su día la cocina, hoy día inundada de bolsas, un par de microscopios, cajas y probetas, y prefirió no abrir la nevera, temeroso de lo que pudiera encontrarse. Se sentó en el sillón, en silencio, aún un poco en shock y sopesando todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Ahora iba a vivir con… _Sherlock Holmes?_ El aludido parecía sin duda muy decidido, pero la verdad es que ni se lo había preguntado. ¿Cómo coño estaba tan seguro de que se iba a quedar en aquel piso de… bueno, sí, de mierda, porque seamos sinceros, está hecho un desastre. Cualquiera diría que había temblado la tierra exclusivamente en aquel pisito, con una intensidad descomunal, derribándolo todo y esparciéndolo por los suelos. Suspiró, pasándose las manos por la cara. Qué follón. Qué estaba pasando. Siendo sincero consigo mismo, lo necesitaba: llevaba semanas buscando piso, y o se le iba de presupuesto, o estaba demasiado lejos, o la persona con la que tenía que convivir era _demasiado_ rara… que bueno, como si Sherlock no lo fuese. Para colmo el cretino se había esfumado, le había soltado esa bomba sin esperar siquiera su aprobación y ¡zas! Desaparecido. Mira las llaves que aún tiene en la mano y se levanta, recordando sus palabras: su habitación está escaleras arriba. Sigue las indicaciones, abriendo la puerta cerrada y esperándose lo peor, pero para su sorpresa no es así. "Su" (por lo visto) futura habitación era, seguramente, el único lugar de la casa ordenado, impoluto y sin cosas desperdigadas por todas partes. Una cama aceptablemente ancha, una modesta mesilla de noche con su respectiva lámpara, una cómoda, un armario empotrado y una pequeña librería llena a rebosar de libros (como el resto de la casa). Tiene incluso su baño particular, también perfectamente ordenado y surtido. Cualquiera diría que la pieza no forma parte de la casa, eran como dos polos opuestos. Se acercó a la mesilla y a la cama, preso de la curiosidad: ¡olían a nuevo! ¿Significaba acaso que Sherlock había habilitado aquel cuarto exclusivamente para él? ¿Era antes un desastre como el resto de la casa y lo había ordenado todo? ¿O era que simplemente aquel cuarto no lo usaba ni dios, y por eso las cosas estaban todavía a estrenar? Fuese como fuese, se agradecía un poco de orden.

-¡John, querido!

Se asoma por la puerta y baja las escaleras, encontrándose a una sonriente Mrs. Hudson con un plato entre manos. ¿De verdad le había dado tiempo a hacer galletas y té en _tan_ poco tiempo?

-Me he tomado la molestia de hacerte un tentempié, pero no te acostumbres –deja el platito en una superficie más o menos libre y suspira, mirando alrededor-. Ay, Sherlock… mira que le dije que lo ordenase todo para cuando llegases, que ibas a salir espantado, pero todo sigue manga por hombro. Este chico no cambiará nunca. Suerte con ello –John fue a abrir la boca, discutiendo: ¿por qué todo el mundo había decidido ya que se quedaba ahí salvo él mismo?, pero la señora continuó hablando-. Pero me alegro mucho de que por fin no vaya a estar solo. Llega un momento en el que una se preocupa, no puede ser bueno, ¿sabes? Toda su vida solo, alejándose voluntariamente de todo el mundo, aislándose, ¡y de repente quiere compartir piso! ¡Imagínate mi sorpresa! Me alivié mucho, por supuesto, incluso le hice unas galletas de lo contenta que estaba por él.

-Señora Hudson, ¿tiene usted ideas de a qué viene ese cambio tan repentino?

-Eso se lo vas a tener que preguntar a él, cariño.

John frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué está tan segura de que me voy a quedar?

Mrs. Hudson le miró, y Watson creyó distinguir un brillo de ternura en sus ojos, como una abuela mirando a un nieto inocente.

-Ah, querido, no es tan difícil… si no te fueses a quedar, te habrías ido hace mucho… y ya has colgado tu abrigo en el perchero.

John Watson parpadeó, confuso: en ningún momento había colgado su abrigo. Miró hacia la puerta, extrañado, y se dio cuenta de que Mrs. Hudson tenía razón: su abrigo reposaba, colgado, como si hubiese decidido antes que él junto al resto del mundo que aquella era su nueva casa.


	11. Chapter 11

**La putada de las reviews es que si son bonitas te hacen sentir súper culpable si intentas droppear el fic. Tenía la sensación de ser una persona horrible si no continuaba esto, así que nada, from lost to the river. También he retomado Supernatural desde la sexta temporada, estoy oficialmente en la mierda, lmao. Ah, y en cero coma empiezo las clases de nuevo... me voy a tirar del tejado del Bart's, lo juro.**

 _._

 _I'm going crazy baby_  
 _What do I have to do?_  
 _You know I love you baby_  
 _Maybe you love me too_  
 _Everybody knows that I live for you_  
 _Everybody knows that I adore you_  
 _Everybody knows that it's true, except you_  
 _Except you, except you, except you_  
 _How come everybody knows, except you?_

 _Oh everybody knows that I love you_  
 _And everybody knows that I need you_  
 _Everybody knows that I do, except you!_

 ** _Everybody Knows (Except you) (The Divine Comedy)_**

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo 11:**

Hacía ya dos meses que John Watson había sido ascendido, y nada más y nada menos que al puesto de Sherlock Holmes. Huelga decir que nadie le echaba mucho de menos. Mike se había ido, decidiendo reorientarse a docente de medicina, Sebastian había desaparecido y ya nadie se acordaba siquiera de él, Mary había partido de voluntariado a sitios en dificultad, donde a su parecer podía ayudar mucho más que en un hospital londinense y Molly pasó de ayudar a los vivos a cuidar de los muertos, trabajando en la morgue. Total, que quedaban únicamente Sara y él. John se disculpó con la muchacha por haberse comportado como un capullo en el pasado, enterrando el hacha de guerra, y todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre ambos.

Hacía, también, dos meses que John Watson convivía con Sherlock. Al principio había sido (y seguía siendo, de hecho) complicado: Holmes era, de lejos, la persona más excéntrica, rocambolesca, extraña, complicada, bizarra que el médico había encontrado y encontraría jamás. A veces era como un huracán de energía, revolucionándolo todo a su paso, y al minuto siguiente podía pasarse dos días sin hablar (varias veces se planteó alimentarle con una sonda, preocupado ante su falta de respuesta). John Watson consiguió lo que nadie nunca hasta aquel momento había hecho: aceptar a Sherlock Holmes. Comprenderle, preocuparse, ver más allá de la superficie. Descubrió a una criatura fantástica, extraordinaria, fascinante que existía sólo para él, de uso exclusivo, porque nadie más se había molestado en mirar qué había detrás de toda aquella arrogancia y fanfarronería. Aceptó los cambios de humor repentinos, aquel ego desquiciante, la falta de privacidad. Se acostumbró al violín suave por las noches, al violín mientras se duchaba, mientras comía, mientras leía el periódico, al violín enfurecido y al violín triste. Se acostumbró a los miembros en la nevera, a la calavera que reposaba en la chimenea, a las persecuciones noche y día, a los casos. Aprendió a enamorarse de aquel estilo de vida y se preguntó cómo había vivido el resto de su existencia sin aquel elemento perturbador en su día a día.

Entró en su casa y colgó su abrigo, tal y como había hecho por primera vez hace dos meses, cuando notó que algo fallaba. Algo no iba bien, no iba como siempre. Cerró la puerta con cuidado, maldiciéndose por bajar la guardia y dejarse la pistola en la mesilla. Se armó con lo primero que pilló a mano, un… _¿en serio, John? ¿Un PARAGUAS?,_ andando todo lo sutilmente que pudo. El suelo crujía bajo sus pies. Había una figura sentada en su sillón, de espaldas. Alzó el paraguas en el aire, conteniendo la respiración…

-Me alegro de conocerle por fin, Doctor Watson. He oído hablar mucho de usted. ¿Podría devolverme mi paraguas, por favor? –el hombre se levantó, volviéndose hacia él y tendiendo la mano.

John parpadeó, confuso, bajando su improvisada arma. Observó al intruso. Llevaba un traje de tres piezas, oscuro, hecho a medida y sin una sola arruga que seguramente costaba más que todo su salario anual. Tenía sus entradas, así que John supuso que le sacaba varios años, y una cara de ¿desagrado absoluto? ¿aburrimiento mortal? ¿indiferencia total? Una mezcla de las tres. Parecía que tenía un palo metido por el culo, siendo honestos. Receloso le devolvió el paraguas, sin fiarse.

-¿Se puede saber qué hace en _mi_ casa? Esto es allanamiento de morada, ¿sabe?

El desconocido arqueó una ceja, mirándole.

-No lo entiendo.

-¿El qué, el término de allanam…

-Es usted alguien completamente común, normal, ordinario, aburrido. Es incomprensible –jugueteó con el mango de su paraguas, con la mirada fija en el doctor pero atravesándole, abstraído en su propia línea de pensamientos-. ¿Qué sentido tiene? ¿Por qué tanta molestia en ocultármelo?

John se mordió los carrillos, respirando profundamente para no perder la calma. ¿Por qué se le colaban todos los lunáticos en casa?

-¿Podría, por favor, seguir con sus elucubraciones en-la-calle y no aquí?

-No, no, verá; pocas cosas se escapan a mi comprensión, doctor Watson. Pero es usted un misterio –se inclinó levemente, hasta quedar ambos a la misma altura y poder mirarle directamente a los ojos, diseccionándolo por completo, leyéndole como un libro abierto. John sintió un escalofrío, porque la sensación le era familiar. La vivía todos los días, cuando Holmes le observaba en silencio-. ¿Por qué está Sherlock Holmes tan obsesionado con usted? –preguntó al aire, con una lentitud exasperante, como si saborease cada sílaba interrogante. John boqueó, descolocado, y el desconocido esbozó una amplia sonrisa nada tranquilizadora, separándose- Siempre se agradece un nuevo misterio; dele las gracias a su compañero de mi parte. Seguiremos en contacto, doctor –y con una elegancia innata salió de la estancia, como si nunca hubiese estado ahí. John parpadeó, sin terminar de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Necesito un té ya –se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, pasándose ambas manos por la cara antes de dirigirse a la cocina.

 _¿Por qué está Sherlock Holmes tan obsesionado con usted?_ Pero ah, esa preguntaba estaba tan mal. Todas las palabras ahí estaban mal. La pregunta no era esa, en absoluto. La pregunta era: _¿Por qué estás tú tan obsesionado con Sherlock Holmes, John?_ Creía haberlo superado, haber pasado página. Sherlock estaba obsesionado pero no con él, en absoluto; Sherlock estaba obsesionado con los casos, con los asesinos, con los psicópatas que rondaban por Londres, con encontrarle un propósito a su "aburrida" existencia, no con él. Después de meses, John se había convencido de que todo lo que hubiese sucedido en el hospital había sido fruto de su imaginación. Todas sus guardias nocturnas de antaño parecían ahora un recuerdo borroso, como si su memoria las hubiese cubierto con un tupido velo y muchas capas de polvo. Aquel beso se había convertido en un tema tabú en su cabeza, un acontecimiento del que se avergonzaba, surgido de su sórdida imaginación, un deseo recóndito nunca materializado que había preferido enterrar bien profundamente dentro de sí mismo.

Como si hubiese sido invocado gracias a la fuerza del pensamiento Sherlock abrió la puerta de su apartamento, llevando consigo a una rata en una jaula.

-Se llama Scully, John. Va a vivir con nosotros una semana… -dijo, dejando la jaula en la encimera de la cocina. Arrugó la nariz- ¿Las ratas comen helado? Es todo lo que tenemos en el frigorífico. Tienes que comprar leche –ahora frunció las cejas; algo andaba mal. A esas alturas John ya le habría dicho que era insalubre tener a una rata en casa, o que fuese él mismo a por la condenada leche, o se habría quejado por alguna otra cosa insignificante. Pero ahí seguía, sentado en el sofá con una taza de té ya frío entre sus manos. Sherlock le observó de cerca, bastante más de lo socialmente aceptable, extrañado-. ¿John?

El apelado parpadeó, saliendo de su coma.

-¿Hm? ¿Eh? ¿Decías algo?

El detective torció un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha, como los gatos, y casi se podían ver los engranajes funcionando en su cerebro en el proceso de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Estás… bien?

-Sí, claro, perfectamente –John se llevó la taza a los labios y bufó al darse cuenta de que se le había enfriado el té. Sherlock se encogió de hombros, volviendo a la cocina; él ya había avisado de lo de la rata, John no había dicho nada y quien calla otorga, así que Scully se quedaba. Si no le escuchan no se hace responsable. John se mordió el labio, aún pensando, cuando algo se abrió camino entre su maraña de sentimientos:

-¿Sherlock?

-¿Qué?

Se dio la vuelta en el respaldo para poder mirarle y así observar su reacción a su próxima pregunta:

-¿Alguna vez tuviste algo con Irene Adler?

El detective se quedó quieto unos instantes, como en stand-by, dejando lo que tenía entre manos. Después continuó con su tarea y, sin dignarse a mirarle siquiera, contestó con un escueto "no".

-¿Seguro?

Ahora sí le miró, dándose la vuelta hacia él, como si quisiese dejar las cosas claras y finiquitar con el tema:

-No tengo ningún interés en ninguna relación sentimental. Son distracciones banales completamente innecesarias y fútiles, carentes de sentido alguno, así que no, John, mi relación con la doctora Adler era únicamente profesional. Me considero casado a mi trabajo.

Ahora a John le picaba la curiosidad.

-Pero alguna vez habrás tenido novia.

-No.

-O… ¿novio?

-No.

-¿Nada?

-No.

Lo más seguro era que estuviese mintiendo, por supuesto. John había tardado poco en aprender que cuando tocabas un tema que no era de su agrado, el detective se cerraba en banda y era completamente imposible sacarle nada si él no quería. _No tengo interés en ninguna relación sentimental._ En su interior había empezado a crecer una pequeña flor, débil, como una chispa de esperanza, y aquella afirmación categórica la había matado por completo, pisoteándola sin piedad, arrancándola de cuajo, quemando sus raíces. Era obvio desde el principio, John había sido un imbécil, cómo iba Sherlock a sentir absolutamente nada. Y menos por él. Se sintió enfermo de repente, débil, cansado, enfadado consigo mismo, muy en el fondo. Suspiró, levantándose y dejando su taza aún medio llena en la mesa.

-Ha venido alguien, por cierto. Algún conocido tuyo.

Sherlock le miró, interrogante, esperando más datos.

-Era un imbécil. Dijo que… -John se calló. No se lo iba a decir, ni hablar, se lo iba a guardar para él. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero estaba determinado a ello. Sherlock le miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, cuando abrió levemente la boca en una "o" y en su rostro se formó una ola de furia.

-Mycroft –escupió, como si simplemente la mención le ensuciase la boca-. Ese asqueroso y gordo patán. Ya tardaba en meter las narices en mis asuntos. No puede evitar husmear, es como un cerdo en busca de una trufa –John enarcó las cejas ante tanta hostilidad. Realmente debía odiarle-. ¿Qué te dijo?

-Nada.

-¡Necesito saberlo, John, es importante!

-Pues dedúcelo, como haces siempre, pero a mí déjame en paz. Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy, me estáis volviendo loco –exclamó, presa de un arrebato. Estaba harto, harto y hecho un completo lío. Sherlock le miró, intentando comprender la fuente de su enfado, pero se le escapaba. Salvo meter a una rata en casa no había hecho nada, y John ni siquiera se había percatado de ello, así que, ¿qué fallaba? Sólo quedaba una incógnita en la ecuación, y ese era Mycroft, porque John había dicho "estáis" así que obviamente se refería a ambos. ¿Qué le había dicho, qué había sucedido? La rata le mordió el dedo y Sherlock la soltó, volviendo a la realidad. El bicho dio vueltas en la jaula, histérico, intentando salir, molesto porque mientras pensaba el detective se había dedicado a apretarla como si fuese un pequeño peluche blandito antiestrés. Cuando levantó la mirada John ya se había ido de un portazo a su habitación, dejando un montón de preguntas sin responder a su paso.

Una vez más, John Watson era un misterio a resolver.

xxxxxx

El médico llevaba unos diez minutos mirándose al espejo, tocándose el pelo, remetiéndose la camisa por los pantalones - _¿dejarla dentro, dando un aire formal? ¿Tal vez llevarla por fuera, un estilo más casual, juvenil?_ -, cambiándose de zapatos, e incluso de calzoncillos. Se levantó los pulgares a sí mismo en el espejo, dándose el aprobado con una sonrisa (después los bajó, algo avergonzado, dándose cuenta de que era un poco patético). Carraspeó, pasándose la mano por el pelo una última vez y agarrando su abrigo.

-¡Sherlock, me voy! Tienes un sándwich de atún en la nevera –"que sé que no lo vas a tocar, pero por intentarlo…", murmuró para sí mismo, poniendo la mano en el pomo de la puerta. Normalmente Sherlock ni le contestaba. Muchas veces ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que se iba hasta pasadas varias horas. Esta vez, para sorpresa de John, fue distinta: el detective salió de su coma inducido, pegando un bote en el sofá y deteniéndose delante de él.

-¿De _atún?_ -repitió, con una mueca de asco.

-Sí, Sherlock, de atún. Pórtate bien y no quemes la casa -John siguió andando, bajando el primero de los escalones, pero para su sorpresa el moreno siguió sus pasos, arrastrando la sábana tras de sí.

-No puedes irte.

-Sí que puedo, lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo.

-Me ha llamado Grantaire. Ha habido un homicidio. Cuádruple.

-Y yo tengo una cita, que lamentablemente no es cuádruple, pero me sirve. Buenas noches -bajó otro escalón.

-Joooooohnnnn -Sherlock dejó escapar un lamento quejumbroso, arrastrando las sílabas, y el apelado puso los ojos en blanco, suspirando y pidiéndole paciencia a quien quiera que hubiese ahí arriba-. No puedes iiiiirte.

Otro suspiro, largo, profundo, intenso, exasperado.

-Vamos a ver, Sherlock, y ahora _qué narices te pasa._

El detective se quedó pensando un rato, buscando un argumento de peso.

-Estoy enfermo. Tu deber como médico es cuidarme y dedicarme toda tu atención, no salir de citas con la intención de saciar una necesidad carnal completamente superficial y vacía -reclamó, bajando un escalón, quedando así a la misma altura. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, con enfado, frunciendo el ceño como un niño pequeño. John le puso una mano en la frente.

-Estás _perfectamente._ Deja ya de dramatizar. Seguramente no venga a dormir, nos vemos mañana –y así, sin añadir nada más, continuó bajando los escalones tranquilamente, poniéndose el abrigo y saliendo del edificio.

Una vez fuera cogió aire, aliviado. Lo había conseguido. Había estado a punto, _a punto_ de caer y quedarse ahí, pero lo había conseguido. Llevaba tres meses (o incluso más, la simple idea le deprimía) sin tener una sola cita, tres meses de secano, de duchas largas, de levantarse todas las mañanas viéndole la cara a Sherlock Holmes, y que le tragase la tierra si no necesitaba un cambio. Benditas páginas de citas online, honestamente. Sonrió, con grandes expectativas puestas en su futuro próximo. Y menos mal que antes de salir había cogido el paraguas, porque el cielo no auguraba buen tiempo.

Lo que John debería haber aprendido hace tiempo era que llevarle la contraria al detective siempre traía consecuencias.

Sherlock, por su parte, hacía de todo menos sonreír. Tenía un berrinche. Porque John había pasado de su cara, tal cual, ¡para irse con una mujer! ¿Qué clase de mujer merecía más atención de ÉL? Ninguna, obviamente, pero por lo visto John no opinaba lo mismo. Bufó, entrando en el piso de un portazo y mirando cómo se alejaba por la ventana. Aquello no iba a quedar así. Sherlock Holmes siempre, _siempre_ se salía con la suya, y más aún cuando se trataba de una ridícula cita. Sonó un trueno; se avecinaba tormenta, y John se había llevado el paraguas. Sonrió.

-Si digo que estoy enfermo, es que _estoy enfermo,_ sentenció, hablando para nadie.


	12. Chapter 12

_Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,_

 _La palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta_

 _Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto_

 _Una luz cegadora, un disparo de nievi_

 _Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte_

 _Para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre_

 _En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones..._

 _Ojalá que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones._

 ** _Ojalá (Silvio Rodríguez) (pero si la escuchais que sea la versión de la M.O.D.A., que a mí me gusta MUCHÍSIMO más. Y es una canción increíblemente bonita, así que en serio, escúchenla.)  
_**

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo 12:**

Son las cuatro de la mañana cuando John abre la puerta del 221B de Baker Street, ligeramente achispado. Seamos sinceros, algo más que ligeramente, y algo más que solo "achispado". La cita había ido bien. Noelia era simpática, mona, agradable. Pero para su sorpresa (y la de su compañera), llegado el momento, no pudo hacerlo. No le apetecía. No tenía ganas. John se pone rojo y se disculpa, la cosa termina ahí, y nada más poner los pies en la calle llama a Greg porque necesita desconectar _ya_. Y Greg nunca decepciona: al cuarto de hora ya estaban en el bar de turno, relatando penas y disfrutando de la noche, que para algo es joven como ellos. A las cuatro coge un taxi y vuelve a casa. Seguía lloviendo, a cántaros.

El apartamento estaba a oscuras, pero no fue eso lo que le extrañó, sino más bien el completo silencio que reinaba en él. No se oía ni una mosca. Nada de violines, disparos, microscopios ajustándose, probetas chocándose, frufrú de sábanas al arrastrarlas por el suelo. Nada. Cero. Se encoge de hombros, sube (con mucho esfuerzo y mucho, _mucho_ equilibrio) las escaleras y se deja caer en la cama, tropezándose al quitarse los pantalones y con la camisa aún abotonada.

Y cae en los brazos de Morfeo.

Para su desgracia, Morfeo tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, así que su abrazo fue uno breve.

xxxxxx

Sherlock ha perdido la cuenta de los años que llevaba sin enfermar. Ahora recuerda por qué no lo hace más a menudo.

Tiene frío. Tiene calor. Le arde el pecho, le arde la garganta. Si intenta incorporarse muy rápido, se marea. Si intenta leer, las líneas empiezan a moverse como una serpiente escurridiza. Si intenta pensar, aparece un martilleo intenso y persistente que le agujerea el cráneo, incapacitándole. Por supuesto había previsto todo esto, pero una cosa es preverlo y otra muy distinta, sufrirlo. No obstante, confiaba plenamente en que valiese la pena, todo con tal de cumplir su objetivo: la atención total y completa de _su_ doctor. Mira la hora: las seis y media. Perfecto. Carraspea, reuniendo todas las fuerzas que le quedan, y berrea:

-Joooooooooooooooohn –se queja, se lamenta, y espera haberlo hecho lo suficientemente alto como para despertarle. Por supuesto, lo consigue.

Escaleras arriba el rubio gruñe, llevándose una mano a la cabeza. Se incorpora, se marea, pero consigue sentarse al borde de la cama, dándose un rato para despejarse. Tener que aguantar una resaca es terrible; tener que aguantar una resaca _y encima_ a Sherlock, es aún peor. Abre la puerta, despeinado, aún en estado vegetativo y con la misma camisa con la que se acostó la noche anterior, y baja las escaleras muy lentamente para no marearse otra vez. Pasa de Sherlock (que está tumbado en el sofá, para variar) y se va a por un café, porque se lo pide el cuerpo. Es más, no se lo pide, se lo grita. Cuando cree que está preparado para enfrentarse al bebé gigante que tiene por detective, se da la vuelta y suspira:

-Sherlock, honestamente, como vuelvas a despertarme a las seis de la mañana habiendo salido la noche anterior, la próxima cabeza en nuestro congelador será la tuya.

Uno, dos, tres segundos. A estas alturas ya le debería haber lanzado algún comentario hiriente sobre su cita, su resaca o su aspecto. Algo va mal.

-¿Sherlock? –se acerca al sofá. ¿Seguro que no lo está fingiendo?- ¿Estás bien?

El detective gruñe.

-Estoy perfectamente –replica, con la voz más ronca que de costumbre.

-Estás ardiendo.

-Brillante observación, Watson, enhorabuena.

Las siete menos veinte de la mañana: John Watson tiene que aguantar una resaca _y encima_ a Sherlock Holmes _enfermo_. Así sí que se empieza bien el día.

xxxxxx

Se apunta mentalmente que la próxima vez que quiera ponerse enfermo, si cae en invierno y no en pleno verano, mejor. Las sábanas le agobian. Suda. Lleva media hora intentando encontrar una postura cómoda, y es imposible. Está cansado de estar cansado, de no moverse, de tumbarse ahí en una cama y tirarse todo el día en estado vegetal, ardiendo, muriéndose.

Se apunta mentalmente no ponerse enfermo nunca, nunca más. En qué momento esto le pareció una buena idea.

-Jooohn –se queja, porque es lo único que le entretiene. Quejarse. Quejarse y John, porque no tiene otra cosa que hacer. Decide darle al drama-. Creo que me estoy muriendo.

-Te he visto pasar cosas mucho peores, Sherlock, no seas exagerado.

-Esto te pasa por irte y no hacerme caso –se incorpora con esfuerzo, para mirarle cara a cara-. Si te digo que estoy enfermo, John, me haces caso.

Tiene calor, la habitación arde, quizás arde hasta John. Se sujeta en él y descubre que se equivoca: John está más frío. Fresco. Es como un bálsamo. Le alivia. Mejor, mejor, así mucho mejor. Se aferra a él. Nota cómo respira, profundo. John coge aire:

-Vale, te haré caso la próxima vez –mientras que su voz suena más grave que de costumbre, ronca, la del doctor es débil. Como si desfalleciese. Como si le faltasen fuerzas para hablar, o también estuviese enfermo. Deja caer parte de su peso sobre él, buscando su frescor, rodeándole la cara.

-Prométemeloooo –exige, como un niño pequeño.

-Te lo prometo, Sherlock, te prometo lo que quieras –no sabe qué le pasa a John, que suena como si se estuviese muriendo también, pero se siente demasiado embotado como para ponerse a analizarlo ahora. Ya lo hará luego.

-Así me gusta –responde, satisfecho. Mucho mejor. Cae otra vez sobre la cama, soltando su agarre, con un gruñido exasperado. El rubio se levanta de la cama, alejándose hacia la puerta, y Sherlock frunce el ceño.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

Bufa.

-Dudo que sean más importantes que cuidar de mí.

-Será nuevo para ti, pero el mundo no gira a tu alrededor –Sherlock se detiene un segundo, recordando que _ah, es verdad, el mundo gira_ -. Bébete esto –coge el vaso que hay en la mesilla, poniéndolo a su alcance. Una tila con un somnífero.

-Ni hablar.

-No te lo he preguntado, Sherlock, es una orden –le dirige su mirada de he-sido-soldado-he-matado-a-gente. Normalmente funciona. El detective coge el vaso, acribillándole con la mirada (porque odia que le den órdenes, pero a veces, solo a veces, las de John las acata) y se lleva el vaso a los labios. El rubio le observa hasta que ve que no queda líquido alguno y recoge el recipiente, satisfecho. Sherlock vuelve a soltar un quejumbroso "Joooooooohn".

-Y ahora qué.

-¡Hace calor! Hace _demasiado_ calor. ¿No teníamos un maldito ventilador en este piso?

-Tardaste cuatro días en romperlo.

Le pesan los párpados, le falla todo. Realmente _odia_ los somníferos. Lucha, pero no tiene fuerzas suficientes.

-Pero John, tengo calor…

La realidad se desenfoca y en pleno delirio, mientras se queda dormido, cree escuchar a John murmurar "no eres el único". Es lo que tienen los sueños febriles, que alucinas.

xxxxxx

En cuanto ve que se ha quedado dormido sale de la habitación, subiendo las escaleras. Sherlock tiene razón, hace mucho calor. Es más, hace _demasiado_ calor. Se quita la camisa, se despoja de los calcetines, de los calzoncillos, se mete dentro de la ducha. Su respiración se acelera, no puede más: como no se alivie ahora mismo, estalla.

Es pleno verano pero aun así el agua cae caliente sobre su espalda, llenándolo todo de vapor, nublándole la vista. Suspira, desnudo, en erección, bajo el chorro de agua. La espalda ancha, marcada con varias cicatrices, aquí y allá. El agua cayéndole por la cara, los ojos cerrados, pálido, concentrado, moviendo su mano de forma lenta pero constante, con fuerza. Intenta alargar el momento; arde, se siente febril, tanto como Sherlock o más. El contacto abrasivo de su piel. Su voz, ronca, más grave que de costumbre.

 _Prométemelo_.

Y no puede más. El agua ardiente le acaricia la piel, quemándole, y tiene calor y no puede más.

Te prometo lo que quieras, Sherlock, murmura, gime, mientras se masturba. Lo que quieras, repite, mientras se corre bajo el chorro de la ducha.

Te lo prometo todo.

xxxxxx

.

 _«Marcus, ¿sabe cuál es el único modo de medir cuánto se ama a alguien?_

 _—No._

 _—Perdiendo a esa persona.»_

 ** _La verdad sobre el caso Harry Quebert (Joël Dicker)_**

 ** _._**

xxxxxx

Afortunado en el juego, desafortunado en amores, o eso dicen. Greg siempre había triunfado en casi todo a lo largo de su vida: fue un espléndido jugador de rugby (capitán de su equipo, por supuesto), sacaba buenas notas, concluyó su carrera sin dificultades. Siempre fue alguien popular, rodeado de amigos, no habría podido quejarse ni de sus padres. Pero sus relaciones siempre, siempre, siempre acabaron en desastre. Drama, lágrimas, se cierra el telón. Siempre supo que enamorarse terminaría en catástrofe. Enamorarse de un Holmes, como había podido comprobar, bien podía ser el fin del mundo.

Después de que Mycroft Holmes le echase de su vida a patadas, sin explicación alguna, no volvieron a verse. No quiso saber nada más de él. Le evitaba de forma constante, hasta un extremo casi ridículo. Cuando no le quedaba más remedio, enviaba a Sally a mediar entre ambos. Incluso Sherlock se había dado cuenta de cómo se tensaba ante la simple mención del nombre de su hermano, aunque gracias a dios no le había dado más importancia porque era una reacción bastante común entre la gente.

Suspiró, mirando su reloj: eran ya pasadas las doce. Tampoco le importaba mucho, ya que últimamente su trabajo ocupaba todo su tiempo, dejando de lado el factor social salvo cuando salía con John de vez en cuando. Sacudió los pies en el felpudo de su entrada cuando lo vio: un strudel. Un pequeño bollito alemán de hojaldre, relleno de manzana, en un platito. Así, sin cubrir ni nada. Se agachó para cogerlo, con suavidad, para darse cuenta de que aún estaba caliente. Suspiró. Estaba completamente seguro de que, si le pegaba un bocado, estaría comiéndose el mejor strudel hecho jamás en Inglaterra. Abrió la puerta, entrando en su apartamento y, sin más dilaciones, acercándose a la ventana que daba a la calle. Dejó el dulce intacto en la repisa, sabiendo de sobra que Mycroft sería informado de su reacción. Sus disculpas no eran aceptadas (también le daba un poco de pena malgastar semejante delicia, pero bueno, había que hacer sacrificios). Su móvil tembló, y no necesitaba mirarlo para saber de quién sería el mensaje. Tembló otra vez. Y otra. "Será desgraciado", masculló Greg, cogiéndolo:

 _¿De verdad vas a malgastar semejante_ delicatessen? _–M_

 _Lo ha hecho uno de los mejores pasteleros alemanes expresamente para ti. Hartmut va a estar muy decepcionado. –M_

 _Gregory, deja de hacerte el duro, ambos sabemos que te mueres por ese strudel. –M_

Mycroft tenía razón, como siempre, pero se dejó caer en el sofá con el móvil en la mano, sin mirar ni una sola vez al bollito de la ventana. No pensaba contestarle.

Era un juego de palabras, por supuesto. Uno de sus casos requirió, hace años, su traslado temporal a Alemania; en una pequeña pastelería probó por primera vez el strudel, y se enamoró perdidamente del dulce. Qué delicia. Lamentablemente tuvo que volver a Londres y olvidarse de ellos, ya que no había ni punto de comparación. Se lo contó a Mycroft una tarde y, por supuestísimo, el mayor de los Holmes no tardó ni una noche en compartir con él unos strudels recién hechos que le supieron a gloria. La cosa degeneró, convirtiéndose en una broma interna: Lestrade, strudel, Lestrudel. Gregory suspiró suavemente al recordarlo, jugueteando inconscientemente con el móvil en la mano, mirando (ahora sí) por la ventana. No iba a ceder. Un bollito de mierda no repararía el daño causado, ni uno ni diez mil.

Se abrió una botella de vino, encendió la televisión y varias horas más tarde se quedó dormido en el sofá.

xxxxxx

Suena el despertador, lo mismo que todas las mañanas. Se ducha, se viste, desayuna, coge el coche y aparca en Scotland Yard. Saluda a Sally en el ascensor ("Buenos días, Jefe" "Ojalá sean buenos"), entra en su despacho. Otro strudel, humeante, en su mesa. Su móvil vibrando en el bolsillo. Baja a por un café. Otro strudel, humeante, al lado de la máquina. Sale a fumarse un cigarro. Otro strudel, humeante, a mitad de las escaleras. Y su móvil vibrando en su bolsillo como si fuese un juguete sexual a pilas. Iba a ser un día _muy_ largo...

... y desde luego Mycroft Holmes apoyado en la mesa de su despacho no era una de las cosas que más le apetecían en el momento (o tal vez, en algún recoveco profundo de su mente, era _justo_ lo que deseaba). Llevaba meses sin verle, y aquella herida, que le había costado dios y ayuda cicatrizar, se había reabierto en tres segundos. Y que le tragase la tierra si no se estaba desangrando allí mismo. Cientos de días de esfuerzo y olvido hechos escombro en una décima de segundo. Valiente hijo de puta. Mentiría si dijese que no se deleitó con su imagen, que no imprimió en su retina todos y cada uno de los detalles de su rostro, postura, cuerpo. Su traje planchado de forma impoluta, no dejando ver ni una sola arruga. Una barba incipiente, muy discreta. Leves ojeras. Se le veía cansado.

-Gregory.

Estuvo a nada y menos de derrumbarse simplemente con el sonido de su voz, pero mantuvo la compostura. Su hemorragia interna cobraba fuerza, la sangre se escapaba de sus venas a borbotones.

-En ningún momento te he autorizado la entrada a mi despacho.

-En esta mesa me has autorizado la entrada a donde yo quisiese, Gregory, y no pareció importarte en absoluto, más bien lo contrario...

Valiente-hijo-de-puta.

-¿A qué has venido, a ser un gilipollas? Si quieres esta vez le pongo más empeño y te rompo la nariz del todo.

-No –se quedó callado. Hasta un ciego podría observar que aquello le estaba costando esta vida y la siguiente-. Lo siento.

-¿Disculpa?

Le lanzó una mirada asesina, porque sabía que le había oído perfectamente. Aun así tragó saliva y orgullo:

- _Lo siento,_ Gregory. Llevo sintiéndolo meses.

¿Mycroft Holmes _disculpándose?_ De verdad esperaba que funcionasen las cámaras de seguridad, porque aquello era todo un milagro. Ya que estaba confesándose, Greg tiró del hilo, intentando llegar hasta el final:

-¿Por qué? -preguntó, simplemente. El pelirrojo lo estaba pasando realmente mal con todo esto de sincerarse, pero donde las dan, las toman. Carraspeó.

-Tenía… miedo. Iba todo demasiado bien. Como habrás podido observar con mi hermano, las relaciones sociales o sentimentales no son nuestra mejor baza. Sabía que en algún momento acabaría metiendo la pata, así que preferí cortar por lo sano antes de llegar a un terreno más estable, donde sin duda los daños serían mayores.

-Venga, dilo.

-¿El qué?

-Que me echas de menos. Venga, dilo, quiero oírlo de tus labios.

-Tal vez.

- _Dilo_.

Mycroft le miró con dureza. Estaba realmente llevándole a límites insospechados.

-Puede que, efectivamente, te haya… echado un poco de menos.

-¿A que no ha sido para tanto?

-Cállate -y, por una vez, Mycroft Holmes hizo lo que le apetecía. Porque que le partiese un rayo si no había echado de menos a Greg. Sus mensajes a horas inoportunas, su risa, su _contacto_. Simplemente sentarse a tomar un café y oírle hablar de las cosas más banales del mundo pero que, sorprendentemente, a él le resultaban fascinantes. Oírle hablar durante horas, de todo y de nada a la vez, disfrutar de su compañía. Porque su vida estaba llena de burocracia, papeles, trajes y corbatas, mantener la compostura, sonrisas falsas y apretones de mano, y Gregory Lestrade era como un disparo de color en una sala completamente gris. Así que, por una vez, Mycroft Holmes no pensó, actuó, e hizo lo que realmente quería, lo que llevaba queriendo meses. Se acercó a él y le besó, juntando sus labios suavemente pero con anhelo, de forma tímida, como pidiendo permiso. Con cuidado. Con cariño. Greg se rindió y no le quedó más remedio, porque llevaba demasiado tiempo engañándose a sí mismo.

-Espera, espera -susurró, separándose brevemente. El mayor de los Holmes le miró, en una queja silenciosa. Lestrade asomó la cabeza por la puerta- ¡Sally! Hoy estás en cargo. Me ha salido algo muy urgente. Urgentísimo. Voy a estar ocupado todo el día. Si quieres un día libre este fin de semana, no dejes que nadie, _nadie_ me moleste hoy. No quiero ni una sola llamada, ¿de acuerdo?

Cerró la puerta.

-Sigo un poco enfadado contigo, Myc… -prosigue, con un tono de voz _nada_ inocente, acercándose a él como un depredador a su presa- Vas a tener que esforzarte más con esa disculpa.

Ambos sonríen.

* * *

 **Actualmente Greg grabó a Mycroft diciendo "lo siento" y "te echo de menos" para luego hacerle (mucho) chantaje. No veáis qué experiencia, tener a Mycroft a su merced y a sus órdenes... ya os lo podréis imaginar :-).**

 **Vivo y respiro por el mystrade, de verdad. Mi par de gilipollas. Os desvelo el final: se casan, prohíben a Sherlock hacer el best man's speech y lo hace John, Mrs. Hudson llora mucho y es ella quien coge el ramo de flores y Mycroft y Greg fueron felices y comieron strudels.**

 **Suelo responder a todas las reviews pero si las dejáis en guest pues no puedo, así que desde aquí os envío mi gratitud y un abrazo on-line (a layla, por ejemplo, holi).**

 **El siguiente episodio (el último, jé) SÍ que me gusta (y escribir este ha sido bastante divertido, a quién voy a engañar). A ver cómo termina la cosa... Sorpresa sorpresa ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.**


	13. Chapter 13

**_"El capítulo final de este fic será fluff o no será"_ -yo, ahora mismito, 2016. Y eso que al comenzar el fic quería cargarme a Sherlock de un plumazo, o algo así, hay que ver cómo cambian las cosas. **

**tw: fluff (un poquitín, no hay peligro de diabetes).**

 **.**

 _Have you ever met somebody who could see inside your head  
Have you ever been so happy you've lain awake in bed  
Have you ever figured out the meaning of life  
Just by looking into someone else's eyes  
Have you ever been in love_

 ** _Have you ever been in love (The Divine Comedy)_**

 ** _._**

 **Capítulo 13:**

Gracias a dios, la fiebre de Sherlock remitió en breves y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el detective ya era el de antes, como nuevo. John volvió de trabajar, ya entrada la noche, para encontrárselo en la mesa de la cocina, inclinado sobre su microscopio. Seguro que llevaba todo el día ahí sentado. Qué ganas. Y menos mal que había cenado un sándwich en el hospital, porque algo le decía que en la nevera había de todo salvo comida.

-Sherlock, tenemos que hablar –dice, con todo el cansancio acumulado.

El apelado no levantó la cabeza.

-¿No se te ocurriría, por casualidad, salir sin abrigo bajo la lluvia el día que te pusiste enfermo, verdad?

-Tal vez.

John se pasa las manos por la cara. Ya lo sospechaba, pero _por dios, se puede ser más descerebrado que este energúmeno._ Respiró hondo.

-¿Y todo para salirte con la tuya y fastidiarme la noche?

-Primero: yo siempre me salgo con la mía, John, si-em-pre –dijo, enfatizando con arrogancia sus palabras-. Segundo: volviste bastante tarde, ebrio, oliendo a sudor y a perfume femenino. Está claro que nadie te fastidió la noche -continuó, con un deje amargo-. Tercero: tenemos un caso. No hagas ningún plan mañana.

Ya está. Si una gota colma el vaso, otras veces ya es el mar*. Volcán Watson en erupción; pónganse a cubierto.

-Joder, Sherlock. He estado tres días cuidándote porque, en un alarde de estupidez, decidiste que no te daba la gana dejarme disfrutar de una noche _para mí_. A veces no me creo lo egoísta y posesivo que puedes llegar a ser. ¿Podrías dejarme intentar construir una vida, más allá de ti y de este apartamento? – _Me estoy ahogando. Conviviendo contigo pero sin ti. Tu cercanía me quema. Me asfixio. No puedo más, porque te quiero, porque tú a mí no y estoy desfalleciendo poco a poco, en silencio... Quererte es como gritar debajo del agua: nadie te oye y te inundas por dentro, y como siga gritando me voy a ahogar._ Claro que no dijo nada de esto- ¿Dejar de ser como un niño pequeño con berrinches? ¿Hablar las cosas, en vez de comportarte como un… un _tarado?_ –Crack. Algo se ha roto ahí, nada más pronunciar esas tres sílabas. En cuanto salen de su boca John se arrepiente y lo lamenta, pero ya es demasiado tarde: Sherlock alza la cabeza y lo mira, y puede verlo. Dolido. Herido, como un cervatillo. Puede ver cómo vuelve a alzar todos aquellos muros a su alrededor, esa muralla de protección que John había conseguido escalar poco a poco y con cuidado.

-Pensé que serías la única persona que jamás usaría esa palabra.

Casi lo susurra, pero John lo oye y se le encoge el corazón. _Perdón. Perdón. Te quiero. Lo siento. Perdón, te quiero, lo siento._

-Sherlock. No quería decir eso. Jamás pensaría eso de ti –se acerca y se atreve a cogerle la cara entre las manos, porque es importante que le crea, que lo entienda-. Perdón –le mira a los ojos, _te quiero-_ , lo siento.

Por un momento pensó que lo había perdido, y la simple idea le aterrorizaba. Traicionar su confianza, hacerle daño. Había pisado encima de una fina línea que por nada del mundo debía traspasar; un solo paso más habría terminado con todo. Sigue sujetándole la cara con las manos, tan cerca que puede incluso notar su aliento, tan cerca que estaba seguro de que Sherlock podría sentir los latidos de su corazón. Se muerde los carrillos y se aparta:

-Mira, ha sido un día muy largo, mejor me voy a dormir –el detective alza la cabeza hacia él, pero apenas le ve. John suspira y desaparece escaleras arriba.

xxxxxx

A veces John Watson tiene pesadillas que lo despiertan en mitad de la noche, empapado en sudor, hiperventilando, con el miedo aún reciente oprimiéndole el pecho. Cuando eso sucede, siempre le recibe el sonido del violín escaleras abajo. El silencio absoluto se ve cortado esas noches especiales por un violín insistente, el arco rasgando las cuerdas, a veces furioso, a veces contento, a veces con suavidad, pero siempre de forma metódica y con sentimiento. El ruido del violín repta por las paredes y, cuando tiene pesadillas, se introduce en el dormitorio de John Watson. Lo mece, lo acaricia, lo cuida.

A John le gusta escuchar. Las primeras veces se quedaba en su cuarto, sin mediar palabra, sin hacer un solo ruido, simplemente escuchando la suave música ocupando el silencio, resguardándole e intentando conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Pasado un tiempo se atrevió a salir de su habitación, bajando las escaleras con la excusa de necesitar agua, o té, o comer un tentempié nocturno, lo que fuese. Sherlock nunca contestaba, ni siquiera le miraba, y John ralentizaba todos sus movimientos en la cocina intentando ganar tiempo para observarle, deleitarse con su visión e irse.

Llegó un momento en el que bajaba las escaleras, se hacía un té y se sentaba directamente en su sillón, mirándole embelesado, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar para no romper el momento. Se había convertido en rutina. Las primeras veces acostumbraba a quedarse dormido en ahí mismo, sentado, hasta que una mañana se despertó en su cama y supuso (poniéndose un poco rojo) que Sherlock le habría llevado hasta ahí en algún momento. Durante esos momentos nocturnos nunca decían nada. Sherlock tocaba y John escuchaba, sin más, y pese a no abrir la boca se comunicaban entre ellos. Durante aquel intervalo de tiempo había una intimidad extrema entre los dos, más allá de cualquier contacto visual o físico. Era algo que el detective había decidido compartir con él, un regalo silencioso, y el médico nunca podría agradecérselo lo suficiente. Había noches en las que tocaba exclusivamente para él, otras tocaba distraído, pensando en dios sabía qué, y otras simplemente tocaba, con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar.

Mientras que a la luz del día John se cortaba y medía sus acciones, durante esos instantes podía darse rienda suelta, observando sin pestañear todos y cada uno de los detalles que componían el cuerpo del detective, grabándolos en su memoria. Horas de contemplación, noches enteras de estudio. John podía cerrar los ojos y visualizar su figura a la perfección, el remolino de su cabello, la curva de su nuca, el movimiento de sus dedos, el arco de su espalda, la separación de sus piernas, la posición de sus pies en el suelo. Podría describir con total fidelidad el color de sus ojos, la separación, la anchura del puente de su nariz, el corte de sus pómulos, la forma de sus labios; conocía cada característica física del detective como la palma de su mano, seguramente mejor que el propio Sherlock. Era su clase particular de anatomía. Observaba sus movimientos y nombraba mentalmente cada músculo que movía al tocar el violín, junto a cada hueso, como una lección grabada a fuego en su memoria.

Salvo que esta vez no.

Harriet está ahí, tendida en el suelo, y la sangre se extiende a su alrededor, tiñéndolo todo de un rojo violento. El vinilo de su habitación seguía girando: _Tonight you just close your eyes, and I just watch you slip away…_ _How close am I to losing you?_ John corre junto a ella, se agacha, la sangre le cubre las manos y las rodillas. Sujeta la cabeza de Harry, te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo. No permitiré que te pase nada. Parpadea. Los mechones rubios se vuelven negros como la pez y ya no es su hermana sino Sherlock, desangrándose a su lado. _Hey, are you awake? Yeah, I'm right here. Well, can I ask you about today?_ _How close am I to losing you?**_ Le mira, horrorizado: más pálido que de costumbre, los ojos vacíos, sin vida. El pulso errático, débil, apenas respira. No ha llegado a tiempo. No ha sido capaz de hacer nada. Sherlock se muere entre sus manos, manchadas de sangre. Ya no está. Siente que el universo se derrumba a su alrededor. Ya no hay música, ya no hay decorado, se cierra el telón: Sherlock ya no está, la función ha terminado y no hay aplausos. Solo dolor. Culpa. Vacío. Le han arrancado un trozo de alma sin su permiso, y John Watson se siente incompleto, mancillado, completamente perdido. Porque se ha dado cuenta de que después de Sherlock no hay... nada. No hay ningún "después". No hay continuación posible, no hay epílogo ni final feliz. No puedes vivir solo con un pulmón, no puedes vivir con medio corazón. No puedes vivir a medias. Cuando quiere darse cuenta las lágrimas caen por su cara, mezclándose con la sangre. Intenta gritar, pero no le sale ningún sonido. Se lleva las manos a la garganta: no puede respirar, se ahoga, se…

Un dolor agudo en la mejilla.

-¡John!

Zas. La otra mejilla. Le están dando de bofetadas. Abre los ojos, hiperventilando, llorando, agarrándose a Sherlock. Se abraza a él con todas sus fuerzas, cerciorándose de que está realmente ahí, enterrando su cabeza en su pecho. El detective no dice nada pero puede notar sus brazos a su alrededor, asegurándole, reconfortándole. No sabría decir cuánto tiempo estuvieron así.

-No te vayas –suplica John casi en un susurro, contra su pecho, aún temblando. Sherlock sabe que no se refiere a ese instante preciso. Ambos saben que es un no te vayas _nunca_.

No te alejes. No me dejes. Quédate conmigo. Por favor.

xxxxxx

Sherlock abrió los ojos, el sol matutino pegándole en la cara. Seguramente había dormido más estos últimos días que en un mes entero; habría que recuperar todas esas horas perdidas… Algo se mueve a su izquierda. Su cerebro invoca automáticamente a Barbarroja, pero deshecha la imagen con un movimiento de mano: John. La noche anterior se había quedado ahí, a su lado, porque se lo había pedido. Se da la vuelta en la cama suavemente, con cuidado para no despertarle, y aprovecha para observar. Catalogar los pequeños detalles de su rostro que se le podrían haber pasado por alto anteriormente. Todos los pliegues de su piel. Su tez, varios tonos más morena. Va bajando: ojos (párpados quietos, profundamente dormido, sin sueños), mejillas, nariz y labios. Podría dibujar un retrato fidedigno de John Watson con los ojos cerrados. Su respiración, regular, silenciosa. Su pecho sube y baja discretamente, al compás del violín en su cabeza.

Algo llama su atención; de repente se pasa la lengua por los labios y lentamente, muy lentamente, John abre los ojos. Primero parpadea, desconcertado, ubicándose. Después se encuentra con su mirada y esboza una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera, genuina, alegre, sonríe con la boca y sonríen sus ojos también. Y algo se calma dentro de Sherlock, una sensación de calor le recorre de la punta de los dedos a la de los pies, como si hubiesen colocado una manta térmica alrededor de su corazón, protegiéndolo de todo mal.

Congela el instante en su cabeza, guardándolo para siempre, para no olvidarse nunca de la mañana en la que John Watson se despertó a su lado y lo único que hizo fue sonreír al verle.

No sabe cómo catalogar ese sentimiento, no sabe qué hacer con ello, no sabe cuál es el protocolo a seguir, si es que hay alguno. Lo que sí que sabe es que le gusta, y que quiere que todas las mañanas del resto de su vida sean así.

-Sherlock.

-¿Hmhm? –la voz de John le saca de sus pensamientos.

-Cierra los ojos.

Frunce el ceño, intentando entender. No le apetecía dormirse otra vez, había dormido suficiente para lo que quedaba de mes. Le mira, interrogante, pero al no obtener respuesta decide hacerle caso. Cierra los ojos.

Lo siguiente que nota son los labios de John contra los suyos, suavemente, como una caricia. Suelta un ruido ahogado, sorprendido, y aunque su primer instinto es abrir los ojos, no lo hace al recordar la orden. Tampoco se aparta porque, para su sorpresa, _le gusta_. Ahora John está sentado a horcajadas _encima_ de él, inclinado _sobre_ él, enterrando una mano en _su_ pelo, pasando la otra por _su_ pecho. Se siente repentinamente abrumado: demasiadas sensaciones, todas placenteras. Su mente zumba, intentando funcionar, encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria a todo aquello en vano. Se rinde. Rodea su espalda con las manos, acercándole a él, pidiéndole permiso porque le gusta, quiere más, no quiere que termine nunca. Y definitivamente _quiere_ que todas las mañanas del resto de su vida sean así. Lamentablemente termina: John se aparta con la misma suavidad con la que se había acercado, y Sherlock abre los ojos. Tiene el pelo alborotado y las mejillas rojas, respira con agitación, y John juraría que jamás ha visto nada más bonito que ese instante preciso. Después se da cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer, y traga saliva:

-Lo siento. Sé que acabo de hacer una tontería, y que tú no sientes lo mismo, pero…

-John.

-… no lo he podido evitar, de verdad, y…

- _John._

Ahora sí el rubio se calla, deteniendo su discurso, azorado.

-No entiendo el amor. Es algo extraño. Desinteresado. Un defecto. Muchas veces un inconveniente, si quieres que te sea sincero, jamás he mostrado mayor interés en ello. De hecho, todo el mundo a mi alrededor ha negado siempre que yo tenga esa capacidad, y hasta ahora pensaba que tal vez tenían razón –John le mira desconcertado, sin saber a dónde quiere ir a parar, y Sherlock sonríe un poco-. Está claro que son todos unos imbéciles, porque se equivocaban. Y creo que podré acostumbrarme a un recibimiento así de caluroso todas las mañanas –amplía su sonrisa y se incorpora, mirándole-. Ahora vístete, tenemos un caso. A no ser que quieras ir en pijama. O desnudo. No me opondré a ello, sinceramente, y la cara de Gavin sería memorable.

John le mira, con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creerse todo lo que acababa de oír. Sherlock se ríe, disfrutando ante su desconcierto, le da otro beso rápido y desaparece por la puerta.

John se pasa un dedo por los labios, aún notando el cosquilleo del fantasma del detective sobre ellos, y sonríe.

Sí, él también podía acostumbrarse a un recibimiento así de caluroso todas las mañanas.

 _xxxxxx_

 _Maybe now you can see_  
 _Just what you mean to me_

 _Give me your love_  
 _And I'll give you the perfect lovesong_  
 _Give me your word_  
 _That you'll be true to me always come what may_  
 _Forever and a day_  
 _No matter what other people may say_  
 _We'll hold on to each other_  
 _'Til we're old and grey_

 _ **Perfect Lovesong (The Divine Comedy)**_

 _xxxxxx_

 _._

 **Las reviews sieeeeempre son bienvenidas (de hecho me hacen bastante ilusión, seamos sinceros. A qué clase de desalmado no le haría ilu), a ver si esto es realmente una mierda o solo me lo parece a mí, en serio.**

 **Pues nada, hasta aquí hemos llegado. Pa' habernos matao. Los capítulos 10 a 13 ni siquiera están beteados, ojo, así que aunque los he leído y releído lo siento si hay algún gazapo.**

 **El primer * es porque ese verso equivale a la canción Belice, de Love of Lesbian (mi grupo favorito, ts). El segundo ** es porque esos versos en cursiva pertenecen a About Today, de The National.**

 **Honestamente, tenía planeado escribir smut aquí en algún momento pero al final las cosas han salido así y no he encontrado el instante ideal donde meterlo (es todo demasiado FLUFFFFFFF), así que mi gozo en un pozo. Otra vez será. En algún otro fic. Tbh casi nada aquí ha salido como debería y al final ha resultado ser un ending cutre, como ponerle un parche a un descosido, pero supongo que ¿mejor esto que nada?**

 **Aun así estoy contenta porque POR FIN le pongo punto final a esta Basurilla™, cosa que estaba deseando. Que seguramente no lo lea ni dios, pero la satisfacción personal de haberlo terminado la tengo...  
**

 **breaking news es que aparte de que tengo mono de escribir algún AU (en principio cortito, estilo "Pretty visitors" o "Accident Prone", que no es por pecar de modestia pero me encaaaanta) y que ya me saldrá en algún momento de iluminación divina, voy a empezar una nueva traducción de un fic bastante guay llamado The Cheshire Case. Está en francés, y como supongo que muchos de vosotros no leéis literatura ficticia y homosexual en la lengua de Voltaire, pues voy a ver si puedo ponéroslo en castellano. Son unas 30k y acabo de comenzar las clases así que probablemente tarde bastante, con la calma, que además yo soy súper vaga (no sé para qué me meto en estos berenjenales, pero en fin, lo que no se haga por un fandom...).**

 **Chao pescao :-)**


End file.
